


No Tan Inocente

by cruzer22cruzer



Series: Despertares [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Consensual Underage Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grooming, I'm Going to Hell, Older Man/Younger Woman, Pseudo-Incest, Seduction, Smutt, sexual awakening
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruzer22cruzer/pseuds/cruzer22cruzer
Summary: Tiempos Modernos. Petyr Baelish no puede dejar de notar a su sobrina Sansa Stark pero es tan difícil no hacerlo cuando se da cuenta que a su vez la joven tiene un crush en el. Empezar a seducirla es un placer el cual ella empieza a responder poco a poco. Corromperla cada día haciéndose más fácil.
Relationships: Petyr Baelish & Sansa Stark, Petyr Baelish/Sansa Stark
Series: Despertares [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1759126
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo el kink, de chica joven/hombre mayor ayudándola a descubrir su sexualidad, y esta puede ser la historia mas oscura que haya escrito en cuanto al tema. En la vida real el tema es algo que desprecio, y amo a Sansa, Sansa se merece lo mejor de lo mejor. No esto. Pero por algo la hago participe gustosa de todo lo que sucede. Creepy finger le saca ventaja a la curiosidad gustosa de ella. 
> 
> Me voy a ir al infierno.

11 años.

Petyr notó que era natural para ella quedarse a solas con él, y en ese momento la vio de pie de bajo del muérdago y se sintió sonriendo mientras la miraba. Siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos mientras arreglaba aquí y allá un moño navideño. Ella notando su mirada predadora y sin saberlo sonriéndole de vuelta apenada.

Y Petry lo había notado, había notado sus sonrojos cuando él le daba un cumplido, cuando al saludarla la abrazaba y la sostenía talvez por dos segundos más de lo normal. Cuando le colocaba la mano en la espalda baja. Cuando hablaban y la miraba detenidamente a los ojos. Cuando se podía dar el gusto de quedársele mirando con deseo y descaradamente no habiendo nadie presente. Era tan hermosa. Tan inteligente. Tan perfecta. Y estaba creciendo, convirtiéndose en mujer y dejándoselo notar. Decidió dejar la sala antes de hacer una estupidez.

Más no se pudo detener de aquella estupidez días después, la marihuana y el alcohol de horas atrás habiéndolo dejado tan relajado que actuó en sus instintos bajos al encontrarla sola. Una niña, probablemente le iba a robar su primer beso… y lo llevó con calma, entablando conversación con ella como siempre, y ahí estuvo el sonrojo cuando le alabó su belleza minutos después.

Cuando él empezó a hablar de su belleza miró al piso, siéndosele incomodo mirarlo, pero a Sansa le gustó que se la alabará sintiendo sus ojos azules puestos en ella, la sonrisa que siempre le daba nunca dejándolo. Su enamoramiento para con él viniendo a actuar en ese momento.

Después de unos momentos más Petyr le señaló hacia arriba para que viera el muérdago por encima del mueble, y no la dejó reaccionar, con su propio dedo se tocó la mejilla, girándola para que ella lo besara en ésta. Cuando la sintió pensativa la volvió a mirar, levantándole las cejas y dándole una sonrisa ladina para volverse a tocar la mejilla. Y ella se movió en el mueble para acercarse hasta él, la sintió dudándolo un momento antes de inclinarse y besarlo rápidamente. Petyr le sonrió con burla como si ese fuera un juego, “¿Te puedo dar uno?”

Sansa no vio nada malo en ello, y así como él lo había hecho giró la cara para que la besara en la mejilla, pero en vez de sintiéndolo besarla sintió su mano tomándola del mentón y girarle la cara hacía él. Sólo en ese momento notando que tan cerca estaban, su corazón disparándose mietras lo miraba a los ojos. 

Se sintió sin aire, “…Pensé de un besito aquí…” y le pasó el pulgar sobre su boquita carnosa. Los ojos de ella de inmediato agrandándose.

Sansa no creyó haber escuchado bien por unos instantes, pero sentía una mezcla de emoción y miedo en su estómago _. Ella sí había pensado en besarlo antes._ Como en las películas. En las novelas.

“Ya te han dado tu primer besito?”

“…No.” Contestó.

Se sonrió para sus adentros, “Déjame darte uno entonces, uno pequeñito y cortico.” Le pidió acercándosele más y al verla asustada. No le respondió por mucho, tan solo se quedó mirándolo de los ojos a la boca y a los ojos de nuevo. A la boca y vio su lengüita salir a remojarse la boquita así que ahí tuvo su respuesta.

Sansa vio los ojos de Petyr oscureciéndose mientras la miraba, y cerró los ojos cuando lo vio acercándose. La verdad esperaba un beso corto y rápido, un pico, pero en vez lo que sintió fue sus labios abiertos y húmedos, aprisionando los suyos y masajeándolos, y por el contacto y sorpresa se echó para atrás. “Debería ir a buscar a Robyn.”

La tomó del brazo, suavemente, deteniéndola de irse a marchar, “O podrías quedarte otro ratico conmigo.” Le sonrió encantadoramente, subiendo su mano por el brazo de ella, “…Te enseño a besar.” La soltó cuando la vio del color de su lindo cabello, balbuceando y queriéndose soltar, la dejó marchar. 

* * *

12 años.

La primera vez que la tocó Sansa se quedó inmóvil, la mano de su tío Petyr que había estado sobre su hombro mientras veían una película se extendió y ella se movió incomoda, su corazón latiendo demasiado rápido.

Petyr la notó y mientras la película continuaba se concentró en acariciarle la clávicula suave y lentamente con la yema de los dedos. Ella mirando en su dirección pero él haciendo como nada, con la mirada puesta en la estúpida película como si esta fuera entretenida. Lentamente la sintió relajando y tomó el siguiente paso de bajar más su mano. Ella tensándose pero no deteniéndolo.

Cuando él colocó la mano sobre su casi inexistente pechito y empezó a acariciarla ella no pudo dejar de temblar y sentir la piel de gallina en todo su cuerpo, sus mejillas y cuerpo colocándose caliente. Y sabía que tenía que retirarse, pedirle que se detuviera, su tío no tenía porque ponerle la mano ahí ni estarla tocando así. Pero estaba asustada y de repente lo sintió inclinándose hacia su oreja. “Tío Petyr no-”

“Shhh…será nuestro secreto.” Le dijo bajamente, pasando de amasarla a rodear su pezoncito y acariciarlo con su pulgar por encima de la ropa, habiendo estado con curiosidad de si traía su principiante puesto, y no, no lo traía. “…Cómo con el beso.”

Sansa continuó inmóvil, confundida, emocionada, y asustada con las sensaciones que desperataron en ella mientras sus dedos se movían lentamente sobre la tela de algodón delgada. Era vergonzoso dejarlo hacerle esto, pero más que la emocionara como lo hizo. 

Petyr cuidadoso de no irse a propasar respiraba pesadamente contra el cuello de ella, su mejilla, incluso se trajo a dejarle besos inocentes pero no en sus labios. LA sabía petrificada pero aquello no lo detuvo, apoyaba su mano abierta sobre su tetica, amasándola, tomando su tamaño y prontamente volviendo a tomar su pezón entre sus dedos para apretárselo y después halárselo.

Al él hacer eso ultimo empezó a sentir la sensación bajando directamente hasta entre sus piernas, como si hubiera una conexión de la que ella no sabía. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo sus mejillas al rojo vivo, y estudió la sensación.

Fueron minutos que pasaron de aquella manera, y cuando escucharon pasos detrás de ellos Petyr le retorció el pesoncito con fuerza y después se lo acarició suavemente. “Recuerda que es un secreto.” La sintió asintiendo asustada, y con eso dejo de besarla, dejó de tocarla. Le quitó el brazo de sobre los hombros y se sentó derecho de nuevo.

La vio disculpándose diez minutos después de que Lyssa regresó a la sala con las palomitas de maíz, dejándolos solos. Cuando se despidió él no pudo dejar de sonreírle apreciativamente, lo que la hizo sonrojar, pero por la oscuridad aquello no era tan notorio.

“Hacía meses que no venías a visitar a tu tía Lyssa…¿por qué?” Casi seis meses.

Sansa se sintió nerviosa, mirando a sus padres que estaban a varios metros de ellos, “Sabe por qué.”

Petyr se había situado de una forma en que nadie viera la mirada que le daba a ella, el susurro bajo en que le hablaba, “No me trates de usted…” le asintió, “pero lo que hice no fue nada que no quisieras. Yo no te obligué.” A eso la vio sonrojándose más y balbuceando por un buen rato. “Sé que te gustó.” Petyr le dio una sonrisa y la dejó sola.

El corazón de Sansa latía apurado en su pecho, su tío Petyr estaba en frente de ella, una mano en su cintura y arrinconándola contra una puerta, estaba besándola en el hombro con picos cortos diciéndole que la había extrañado y que quería hacerle una pregunta. En su aliento podía sentir una mezcla entre pimienta y alcohol. “Qué clase de pregunta?”

Podía besarla, de hecho sabía que sedejaría sino lo estaba rehuyendo en ese momento, en vez de eso se acercó a su oreja y susurró contra esta haciéndola temblar, “Te tocas entre las piernas?” tenía casi trece años y creía que ya habría descubierto eso de ella misma, o al menos haberlo escuchado entre sus compañeros de colegio.

Sintió su pecho estallar y se movió incomoda pero él no la dejó marchar esta vez.

“Que no te de pena. No prometo no decir nada…será otro secreto.”

Sansa pensó en ello, como a sus once años lo había descubierto sin saber lo que estaba haciendo. Como le gustaba hacerlo a cada rato. Aún así le daba pena decirlo, “Sí.” Y sabía que eso no lo debía hacer. Lo escuchó quejándose y sintió su nariz acariciándole de nuevo la oreja.

“¿Y te gusta?” y recordar su edad lo avergonzaba tanto como le ponía el tabú. LA escuchó balbuceando y le dejó un pico sobre la sien pero no la miró para no irla a avergonzar, “No tiene nada de malo, no te avergüences. Es normal.”

Sansa no sabía porque quería hablar, porque no se marchaba, le gustaba la sensación de estar así de cerca con él, haciendo cosas que no debía. _“Sí.”_ Admitió bajamente. Y prontamente se sintió brincar cuando sintió la mano de él situándose entre sus muslos, el aliento de él tibio mientras deslizaba su mano más arriba y debía detenerlo pero se escuchó respirar profundamente cuando la presionó entre las piernas.

“Shh…otro secretico.” Ya no le cabía duda que podría de aquí en adelante proseguir más con ella cuando no lo detuvo cuando él empezó a acariciarla con sus dedos sobre sus pantaletas. Había pensado en esto toda la tarde al haberla visto usando un vestido que le llegaba a media pierna, el fácil acceso.

De nuevo Sansa permaneció inmóvil, confundida pero excitada mientras sentía algo inscribible, como nunca antes, lo tomó de los hombros cuando sintió sus dedos haciendo a un lado la tela de sus pantaletas, no creyendo que esto estuviera pasando, él quejándose bajamente y ella con curiosidad se dejó, sintiéndole pasar los dedos a lo largo de su rajita, haciéndola mover descaradamente al apenarla pero gustarle la sensación, tan diferente a cuando ella misma se tocaba.

La piel suave, tibia y lisa que encontró lo hizo quejar. Y a ella también cuando después de acariciarla superficialmente deslizó dos dedos entre sus labios, encontrando humedad pero muy poca, lo que le llamó la atención, _¿era muy joven para mojarse?_ “Que coñito más suavecito,” susurró bajamente, rozándole la piel del cuello con sus labios, tomando la piel entre estos y succionandola suavemente cuidadoso de no irle a dejar marcas, “Apuesto que también es bien bonito como toda tu.”

Se sentía cada vez más sin aire mientras lo dejaba descubrirla, otro quejido y sacudón de sus caderas cuando él le tocó la bolita sensitiva que a ella le gustaba y que la hacía estallar cuando la tocaba mucho a escondidas. Lo escuchó preguntarle que si _ahí_ mientras rodeaba la bolita haciendo presión y se sintió cerrando los ojos y asintiendo.

La vio abriendo los ojos y mirándolo cuando se detuvo, Petyr llevó dos dedos hasta su boca y probó su saborcito apenas y presente, lo que en verdad hacia era dejar una cantidad considerable de saliva y volvió a llevar sus dedos hasta ella, ahora sí deslizándose más fácilmente. Solo en su clítoris, solo ahí. Y continuó por un buen rato, no queriendo darle un orgasmo sino que se dejara tocar prolongadamente de él. Aplicaba diferentes velocidades y presiones, ángulos, estudiando lo que más le gustaba, _“¿Te gusta?”_

Esta vez fue Robin por el pasillo llamando su nombre lo que la hizo salir de su trance, dándole vergüenza que la fueran a encontrar con la mano de su tio dentro de sus pantaletas.

Molesto Petyr sacó la mano de entre sus interiores, “Piensa en mí cuando te toques.”

Sansa tan solo se quedó mirándolo mientras él daba unos pasos hacia atrás, sonriéndole como siempre le sonreía cuando hacían ese tipo de cosas, mirándola con los ojos destellantes. Antes de ella girarse y marcharse en otra dirección lo vio llevándose la mano a la cara, oliéndose los dedos y lamiéndoselos. Petyr sonriéndole incluso más y ella casi saliendo corriendo.


	2. Chapter 2

13 años.

Cuando sus padres le dijeron que a ella y sus hermanos menores la dejarían a cargo de su tía Lyssa por una semana a Sansa se le hizo un nudo en el estómago a los sentimientos contradictorios llegarle. Apoyó a Arya cuando pidió que Robb y Jon los cuidaran, pero sus padres no lo escucharon.

Y habían pasado meses desde aquella última visita, pero el recuerdo de lo sucedido no la dejaba. Más que todo porque pensaba constantemente en lo sucedido, haciendo lo que él le había pedido; tocarse pensando en él. Cada vez pensando cosas peores. Tocarlo, besarlo mucho más de lo que lo habían hecho esa única vez, encerrarse con él y dejarlo tocarla entre las piernas… ahora ya sabía un poco más de lo que hacían. De lo que no debía dejarlo hacer…había visto cosas en internet…y en su cama y mientras se tocaba quería todo con él pero eso también la asustaba al saber que estaba mal hacer eso, engañar a su tia Lyssa.

Cuando la dejaron en la casa de su tía se esperaba verlo, sonriéndole a lo lejos y mirándola de la forma que le gustaba, pero no, solo fueron su tía y Robin recibiéndolos, Robin de inmediato diciéndoles que les mostraría sus habitaciones.

Sansa era la más calmada de sus hermanos, a la que no le prestaban atención, así que se encontró sola sin problema alguno en la biblioteca junto con un libro en un rincón cuando lo vio en la puerta. Sonriéndole y mirándola y se preguntó que tanto tiempo llevaba ahí. Aun no estando segura si tener su atención le gustaba o asustaba. Pero algo le daba porque la incomodaba placenteramente. Y mirándolo tan solo ahí de pie la hizo apreciar cuan bien parecido era, los ojos de él y su boca sonriéndole pícaramente y se sintió haciendo fuerza para no sonreírle de vuelta.

“Es bueno que vengas de visita. He extrañado tu presencia.” La vio sonrojando sin contestar nada y prontamente Petyr se marchó.

Ella era joven, y evidentemente estaba asustada, y no deseaba espantarla ahora que estaba de vuelta. Y la última vez había estado bebido cuando se propasó con ella. Por los próximos dos días la estudió cada vez que pudo, sonriéndole desde la distancia, hablándole pero nunca solos. No buscándola para ver si ella lo hacía, de pronto él estaba equivocado y ella tan solo se dejaba hacer porque estaba asustada. Pero lo único que encontró fue curiosidad en su inocencia.

Cuando menos lo pensó fue cuando la vio asomándose a su oficina. La concentración de inmediato dejándolo y una sonrisa gigantesca dándose mientras le pedía que entrara. Por unos segundos se le pasó pedirle que cerrara la puerta pero no quería ahuyentarla. Además Lyssa, Robin y el servicio sabían no molestarlo cuando estaba ocupado trabajando. Y los hermanos de ella no lo buscaban. 

La vio entrar, nerviosamente y se colocó en pie, dándole la vuelta al escritorio y yendo a un mueble, dándole palmadas a este para que se sentara con él. La vio dudándolo pero caminó hacia él, y cuando la vio que se fue a sentar en el otro extremo la tomó de la mano halándola suavemente a él. “Te quiero cerca. Te he extrañado.” Y mientras hablaba la acomodó para que se sentara en sus piernas. Lo cual de por sí ya era demasiado pero ella se dejó.

“Nadie me ha cargado así desde que era una niña.”

_“Eres mi niña.”_ Y la sintió estremecer y sonrojarse, lo cual lo hizo sonreírse y ubicarla más cómodamente de lado sobre sus piernas pero parte de su espalda quedando sobre el descansa brazos. “Relájate.” Le pidió sintiéndole tensa. “No voy a hacer nada que no quieras.” La vio mirando hacia el televisor, y lo prendió, pidiéndole que buscara algo que le gustara y colocándole la mano sobre la rodilla desnuda y la sintió tensándose de nuevo, pero ignoró aquello, empezándola a masajear. 

No pasó mucho para cuando Sansa notó la mano deslizándose un poquito mas arriba y sintió escalofríos cuando empezó a mover su mano arriba y abajo, acariciándole un muslo por sobre la ropa.

“No puedo dejar de pensar en ti, todo el día todos los días.” Susurró bajamente, y esta vez cuando su mano subió lo hizo por debajo de la falda del vestido. “Te quería buscar pero me daba miedo que me dijeras que no.”

_¿Él tampoco podía dejar de pensar en ella?_ Se sintió sonriendo en cuanto a eso, pero recordó a Margaery diciendo que los hombres decían lo que las mujeres querían oir. Se movió cuando sintió la mano de él bajar para subir otro poco más.

“¿Tu no piensas en mí? ¿No me extrañaste?” se sonrió al verla asentir, “Me alegra.” Y llevó su mano mucho más arriba, a rozarle el monte de venus. A jugar con éste. 

Sansa se sintió temblando, la mano de él quedándose allí por unos momentos y después subiendo más, dejando calor y cosquillas en su estomago hasta meterse por debajo de su barasiere y sentirlo tomándola en su palma de la mano.

“…Estas han crecido también.” Le susurró con burla en su voz, queriendo complacerla, tirando de su pezoncito, yendo del uno al otro haciéndola quejar y moverse encima de sus piernas. Y bajó de nuevo sus manos hasta su monte venus, acariciándola sobre sus pantaletas, y esta vez le iba a sacar la prueba de los labios para que no se negara después, “¿Quieres que me detenga?” susurró contra su oreja. “Sólo pideme que me detenga y lo hago.” 

Con la mirada puesta en el televisor, no queriendo mirarlo y bloqueando el pensamiento de que era su tio Petyr y que no debía dejarse contestó, “No.” Inmediatamente sintió la mano de él introduciéndose dentro de sus pantaletas.

Viendo como siempre eran interrumpidos le abrió un poquito más las piernas para que le diera mayor acceso. Tomando su coñito pequeñito con la mano entera. Después de unos momentos tomándola con mayor suavidad y masajeándola para después deslizar un dedo entre sus labios menores, encontrando mayor humedad que la última vez. La muy descarada quejándose y colocándole la cabeza en el hombro, cerrando los ojos y quedándose inmóvil, dejándolo hacer. Y eso hizo, explorarla como en sus fantasías más sucias.

Siendo paciente la estudió con detenimiento, sus respiros y quejidos bajos diciéndole lo que le gustaba, sus caderas moviéndose y tomándolo del hombro y enterrando mas su cara en su hombro cuando por fin le tocó el clítoris pequeñitico, _“¿Aquí es donde te gusta cierto?”_ preguntó bajamente. Y estaba tan sensitiva que no se podía estar quieta mientras el aplicaba presión circularmente, todo su cuerpo temblante y jadeante. Petyr al sentirla deslizándose hacia abajo la acomodó de nuevo subiéndola casi al descansa brazos y al ver que su boca quedó a su altura le empezó a dejar besos húmedos en la mejilla, sus dedos no parando de tocarla. Deslizaria sus dedos hacia abajo a recoger humedad y traerlos hasta su clítoris pero esta vez se movió hasta su huequito, rodeándolo con la punta del dedo por varios momentos. “Si algo no te gusta me dices.” Y con eso empujó el primer nudillo en su interior, de inmediato ella se echó para atrás sorprendida y se dio cuenta que nunca había hecho eso. Ubicó su clítoris y la sobó allí, “Eso es normal Sansa, ¿no lo has hecho antes?”

Aún podía sentir la sensación, como si él siguiera allí, _“No.”_ Susurró impactada, aquello habiéndose sentido bien raro, no le había ni gustado ni disgustado. Sólo se le hizo raro. 

Petyr se sonrió, viéndola negarse a mirarlo. “Déjame te muestro, entonces.” Lo fue a intentar de nuevo y ella no se negó. De nuevo, solo el primer nudillo y un poquito de mete y saca, deslizándose cada vez más en su interior hasta que lo tuvo todo adentro en su pequeño coñito, ella quejándose bajamente, _“Tan apretadita mi amor.”_ Y Petyr estaba disfrutando hacerle esto mucho más de lo que se había imaginado, empezó a mover su dedo circulamente en su interior, haciendo presión para que lo sintiera más. Y no se detuvo, dedeándola mientras ella se movía sobre su regazo, respiraciones cortas y quejiditos, remojándose los labios. No lo detuvo hasta que no trató con otro dedo, las piernas de ella se abrieron otro poco, pero pronto las comenzó a cerrar, su ceño frunciéndose.

Sansa hizo hacia atrás sus caderas, la sensación ardiéndole, _“No, duele.”_

Petyr de inmediato dejó de intentarlo, besándole la mejilla tiernamente mientras su dedo volvía con el mete y saca. Sus labios deslizándose de la mejilla de ella hasta la esquina de su boca. Dejándole picos allí y quería que por cuenta propia se girara a besarlo. Ubicó el pulgar contra su clítoris, para darle gusto de esta manera y ella volvió a quejarse del placer, lo que no paraba de hacerlo sonreír.

Sansa lo sintió girándole la cara con la mano libre para poder besarla en la boca. La mano no volviendo a ubicarse en su cintura sino bajando hasta su pecho, acariciarlo sobre la tela y se sintió quejando altamente ante las sensaciones. Él aprovechando su boca humeda y abierta para besarla de esa forma, y ella se dejó, repitiendo sus movimientos. Y después sintió la lengua de él tocándole el labio superior y se sintió alejando para momentos después él volverlo a hacer, y d nuevo se dejó. Cuando la lengua de él se introdujo en su boca y tocó la suya tomó aliento, su vientre bajo vibrando y las sensaciones que él producía en esa bolita haciéndola temblar. Y besar de esa forma no era algo que se había imaginado hasta hacía poco, tampoco dejarse tocar de esta manera. Y cuando él abrió mas la boca hizo lo mismo, pegando su lengua contra la de él _y cielos._ No sabía que le gustaba más, las caricias entre sus piernas o la gran lengua de él dentro de su boca, mirando hasta donde podía llegar, y lamiéndola toda.

Su corazón parecía querer salirse de su pecho, escuchaba la respiración pesada, los sonidos mojados de su boca, y de lo que le hacía entre las piernas, y cuando empezó a sentir sus muslos contrayéndose y la presión familiar en esa bolita fue que recordó que no debía hacer esto. Esto no era una fantasia o un sueño. “Detente, por favor.” Rogó, buscando la mano de él y enterrándole las uñas. Pero no se detuvo, lo miró y él le sonrió ampliamente. “Por favor no.” Se movió hacia atrás alejándose de su mano y lo vio enseriándose, y deteniéndose. Sansa miró hacia abajo, tenía la falda del vestido sobre las caderas, pudiendo verse las piernas y la mano de él dentro de sus pantaletas. Él le dio un golpecito a su clítoris y se encontró quejándose y de inmediato alejándose de él tan repentinamente que no la pudo detener. Sansa vio los dedos húmedos de él y aquello la mortificó incluso más, “Lo siento, no.” Dijo y con eso salió corriendo.

“Mierda.” Petyr se dijo una vez que quedó solo de nuevo. 

* * *

Sansa evadió a Petyr por los próximos días, siempre sonrojada y excitada cuando pensaba en lo sucedido. Avergonzada al saber que estaba mal, y silenciosamente sabiendo que lo dejaría hacérselo de nuevo si él se lo pedía.

Y cuando se encontró con él y presionada contra una pared de la misma forma en que había pasado la primera vez que la dejó tocarla debajo del vestido no fue para besarla ni tocarla. Él agachado y acariciándole un mechón de cabello. _“No sé.”_ Le respondió, _no sabía porque se había marchado._ Él le dio una mirada de que sí lo sabía, “Está mal. No le podemos hacer eso a tía Lyssa y-”

“¿Cómo sentirse tan rico puede ser algo malo?” la interrumpió, dejándola sin palabras y besándole el mechón de cabello. “¿Por qué te gustó cierto?” la vio sonrojarse incluso más. “Sentirse bien nunca va a ser malo. Y yo te quiero hacer sentir bien rico.” Petyr sabía que sus palabras tenían sentido para su mente casi infantil. Se acercó lentamente, dejando un beso lento y tierno en sus labios, ella demorándose en responderle, pero al fin haciéndolo, quejándose bajamente y participando mas activamente, sus labios temblando y descoordinados pero respondiéndole, y la besó de aquella forma con parquedad para dejarla adaptar. Y cuando por fin se separaron para respirar le dejó uno en la frente para. Después ambos quedarse mirando.

“Estás en la edad en que empiezas a tener necesidades de las que nadie sabe…Y yo te quiero ayudar. Te puedo guiar en lo que no conoces.” Susurró, acariciándole el costado bajando y subiendo lentamente por este. Le robó un par de besos ahora más juguetones, encendidos y mordidos que la boquita de ella le devolvió, y Petyr estaba tan en el momento, en la sensación que olvió lo que venía diciendo con el gusto que se estaba dando, “Los niños de tu edad no sabrán cómo hacerte sentir bien, te avergonzarán o lo contarán en todo el colegio. Conmigo es un secreto.” Y ella no le refutó aquello. Y la veía tan nerviosa, con tanta curiosidad que los próximos besos fueron más profundos, chupeteados y enredados ella quejándose bajamente y tomándolo de la camisa, al principio creyó que era para separarlo, pero no fue así.

Y para Petyr habían pasado décadas de dedicarse solo a besar, aquello habiendo pasado tanto tiempo pero en el momento recordó el gusto. Y se lo dio a ella también. Más decidió no hacer más de aquello. Se preguntó si acercar su erección a ella y dejársela sentir, pero decidió tomarlo con calma. También quería llevar su mano entre ellos, comérsele un orgasmo de esta forma pero no lo hizo.

Y ella empezó a responderle con mayor seguridad, la forma en que a veces lo tomaba del cuello y no lo dejaba separar, que le acariciaba el cabello. Sus quejiditos bajos cuando la saliva entre ellos y sus labios hacían sonidos húmedos y fuertes. En ninguna de las otras _actividades_ que habían compartido la había sentido participando activamente y poco a poco tan segura de sí misma. Sansa se sonrió contra su boca cuando él dejó salir un quejido alto cuando ella le succionó la lengua por primera vez. Al sentirla sonriendo le buscó juego, sonriéndose a su vez, “¿Qué es chistoso?”

Sansa se sentía contenta, y apenada, “El sonido que acabaste de hacer…” _que había hecho porque ella le hizo algo rico._

_“¿Te gustó?”_ preguntó, pues sabía que había mujeres que les gustaba que los hombres fueran mas vocales. LA vio remojándose los labios y asintiendo apenada. Se inclinó y le besó la mejilla sonriéndole, “Entonces va a tener que seguir besándome así para sacarme esos sonidos.” Ella se quedó mirándole largamente _y una niña no debía de tener esa mirada de curiosidad y excitación._

La lengua pequeñita de ella introduciéndose en la boca de él y suavemente empujándole la lengua para después enredándose alrededor de esta. Y solo la sensación de aquel juego erótico lo hizo ponerse a mil.

La lengua de él lamiéndola rápidamente del labio inferior a la punta de la nariz para después introducirse en su boca.

Por varios minutos se fundieron en besos exploratorio, _"Muy, muy bien…"_ le besó la nariz, "…Estas aprendiendo…”

Después de asegurarse de besarla por un buen rato más, aumentando su curiosidad, decidió dejarla como seguramente estaba. LE dejó un último beso mojado en la frente antes de marcharse.

_Ella ya sabía dónde encontrarlo si quería más._

* * *

Y quiso más pues no se negó al momento robado de besos con que la interceptó aquí y allá en los próximos días. Eso entre ellos ya estando más que dicho pero sabia que ea mejor llevarlo todo con calma, aún así: “Me gustaría acariciarte el coñito mientras nos besamos.” Le dijo una tarde mientras sus lenguas batallaban, y ella de inmediato separó sus bocas, _“Te encantará.”_ Continuó, como si no tuviera en cuenta sus renuencias, “Esa tarde te estaba gustando.” Pero ella no respondió y le asintió siguiéndole el juego y haciéndola creer que no la presionaba y respetaba, “Está bien.” La volvió a besar y pasó un buen rato para sentirla dejando de estar alerta.

* * *

La noche antes de su partida Sansa tenía un nudo en su estómago.

Petyr estaba en su oficina y miró su reloj cuando la vio aparecer ante la puerta. La una de la mañana, y él le había pedido que viniera ya cuando todos estuvieran acostados. “Entra.” Le susurró, y le hizo una seña para que cerrara la puerta. Lo cual hizo. Ella entro pero no prosiguió y Petyr se sintió sonriendo, colocándose en pie y yendo hasta ella, tomándola de la mano y apagando la luz para lo que tenía planeado, llevándola hasta donde él había estado en su escritorio. “¿Quieres besitos de despedida?” preguntó sentándose en su silla, a ella dejándola de pie y sumamente sonrojada la acercó a besarlo.

Le devolvió el beso, y cuando sintió la lengua de él buscando su boca abrió para que la besara más profundamente. La sensación haciéndola extremecer mientras continuaban besándose por un largo rato. Y lo que ella sabía era muy poco como para no saber que esto era lo único que harían. Se paró mas derecha cuando él dejó de besarla y la miró de arriba abajo largamente, moviéndola para que se apoyara contra el borde del escritorio.

La pijama que traía era inocentemente rosada y delgada, “Si me dejas tocarte como el martes no me voy a detener asi me lo pidas.” Le advirtió, aunque tenía planeado más que tocarla. La vio pasando saliva, y después de unos momentos asintiendo tímidamente. _Y ganó,_ _sansa iba a ser cómplice en su propia corrupción._ La besó de nuevo, lenta y largamente como ya sabía a ella le gustaba, aumentando su necesidad por cosas que aun no entendía.

Ni siquiera la estaba tocando y ya Sansa sentía su cuerpo encendido, el lugar entre sus piernas. Las manos de él ubicándose sobre su cintura, por debajo de la camisola y se sorprendió cuando lo sintió bajándole el pantalón con pantaletas y todo, fue a decir algo, pero él la miró de inmediato.

Le sonrió, acariciándole las piernas mientras le bajaba la ropa, “Levanta los pies,” le pidió. Y sosteniéndose de sus hombros ella lo hizo. Con la luz apagada estaban casi en la penumbra pero podía ver la camisita llegándole unos centímetros más debajo de su vulva. Sin palabras se inclinó y la subió al escritorio, ella dejándose porque lo que hizo fue atacarla a besos mientras se acomodaba entre sus piernas, ella abriéndolas cuando se paró entre estas. Una mano introduciéndose entre ambos y tocándole el clitoris lentamente mientas la besaba, ella jadeando contra él. Y la preparó con un dedo en su interior, más no era esto lo único que quería hacerle y después de tenerla dos veces cerca a un orgasmo y negárselo se separó de su boca al dejarla frustrada, “Quiero lamerte la pepita.” Y era tan estúpido decirle aquello en vez de que quería comérsele el coñito, pero podía ver como aquello la espantaría.

_“¿Qué?”_ preguntó, no entendiendo. 

Petyr contuvo su sonrisa, le rodó el clítoris, “Aquí, quiero darle unos besitos aquí.” Y las manos de ella que lo sostenían de los hombros se tensaron. Petyr le sonrió incluso más tocando su nariz con la de ella, “Es bien rico, ya verás que te va a encantar.”

Y ella sabía que aquello se hacía, había fantaseado con eso, pero la verdad no sabía mucho a parte de lo que ya había visto en los videos, _“¿Por qué?”_

Petyr no pudo contener su burla a su inocencia. “La otra vez que te probé me supiste delicioso. Y es algo normal que se hace.”

Frunció el ceño, _“¿Se lo haces a tía Lyssa?”_ preguntó, no agradándole la imagen.

“No.” Le dejó un beso en la mejilla, “Hace mucho que tu tía y yo no hacemos nada de esto,” mintió. “Ya ella no me quiere tanto, ni yo la quiero a ella.” Le sonrió cariñosamente, “Ahora quiero es a una niña que tengo en frente. Y creo que ella también me quiere a mí.” La vio sonrojarse incluso más y aquello le pareció adorable. “Y te va a gustar, y a mi hacerte eso. Créeme.” 

“Pero… _me da pena.”_

“Sabes que eres hermosa, y créeme que pena es algo que nunca deberías sentir.” La vio pensando en ello, y Petyr se sentó en la silla, moviéndola hacia ella y quedar a la altura perfecta. La vio nerviosa y le acarició las piernas por unos momentos para después colocarlas sobre la parte baja de la silla, se agachó y le besó una rodilla, luego la otra, “Un momento nada más, sino te gusta no sigo. Si quieres recuéstate un poquito.” Le pidió, y la vio aun pensando ello. Y él estaba en una posición perfecta que lo envalentonó para subirle la bata lo poco que faltaba y descubrirle su tesorito. “Recuéstate.” Y esa fue una orden.

El corazón de Sansa de nuevo estaba que se le salía del pecho, pero hizo lo que le pidió, cuando lo sintió subiéndole la bata bien arriba y sintió el aire frío en su piel se avergonzó. Y esto era diferente a las otras veces, él nunca la había mirado ni tocado de esta forma, siempre había ropa de por medio. Y lo miró cuando lo sintió tomándola de las rodillas para abrirle las piernas. Y _abre las piernas,_ hizo que su estómago diera ese brinco que sólo él podía darle, y las abrió pero no mucho, apenada de estar mostrándose ante él así.

Metió la mano entre las piernas y le tocó los muslos, “Otro poquito.” Y la ayudó a hacerlo. Y quiso tener la luz encendida o al menos la de la pantalla del computador para poder verla bien y con detenimiento. La sabía pequeñita, húmeda y con el vellito escaso como de un melocotón, mas quería ver ese tono rojizo, sus labios abiertos e inchados pero se tuvo que conformar con sombras. No le dio tiempo a irlo a pensar mucho, y acercó la silla otro tanto y le besó los muslos, sus músculos de inmediato tensándose, y el olorcito se dejó notar. Le hizo cosquillas con su barba contra la piel tan delicada. 

Le besó la vulva lentamente, pequeños picos y todavía no la rajita, tomándose su tiempo y escuchándola respirar fuertemente. Cuando tomó los labios entre sus pulgares y la abrió para pasarle la lengua a lo largo de toda de su rajita ella se quejó bajamente, haciéndolo sonreír. 

Se sentía tan extraño el tener la lengua de él en sea manera, caliente, humeda, firme, rasposa, más su cuerpo no podía dejar de moverse. Y con pena estudió la sensación de él recorriéndola, en zigzag de arriba abajo varias veces, se tuvo que tapar la boca cuando lo sintió bajando y rodeándole el huequito con la lengua, _¿no iba hacer lo que se imaginaba cierto?_ Y su pensamiento terminó cuando sí lo hizo, metiéndole la lengua por allí como lo había hecho con su dedo, aplicando un mete y saca resbaloso, su cabeza yéndose para atrás y sus mejillas ardiendo, la cabeza de él moviéndose entre sus muslos y quiso tomarlo del cabello, pero no para detenerlo. _Y le estaba gustando que él hiciera eso. ¿Por qué?_

Petyr al escucharla empezar a respirar ahogadamente se tomó la poya por sobre el pantalón, y cuando estuvo seguro más que seguro que no lo detendría prosiguió a recorrerle la rajita, besársela y su monte de venus, chuparle y halarle los labiecitos menores, la besó de todas las maneras habidas y por haber, por utlimo viajó hasta su clítoris, a besarselo con detenimiento. Y de hecho le tuvo que decir que no se quejara tan alto. Pero para sus adentros riéndose, le besó el muslo, _la hijita preferida de Catelyn Stark gustosa de dejarse comer el coñito por él._ Y la pasión del pensamiento lo hizo bajar a penetrarla de nuevo con la lengua en una forma más desesperada, abriéndole más las piernas. El lugar que ya había cogido con dedos y lengua tan bien recibiría su poya algun día _, pero no hoy. No todavía._ No sin lastimarla, tenía que prepararla.

Y lo haría, _tan amorosamente_ que sería ella quien rogara para que la cogiera. “¿Te gusta que tu tío te coma el coñito?” susurró y ella se quejó adorablemente ante las palabras sucias. 

Cada vez más Sansa sentía sus muslos temblando, y cuando él volvió a arriba a chuparle el botoncito lo tomó de la cabeza con una mano. Un quejido en la garganta no pudiendo ser acallado, quedándose sin aire, y sentía ganas de orinar. “Tio Petyr, tío, _no_ …” pero él continuó, antes apoyando la lengua con mas fuerza y moviéndola más rápido, tomándola fuerte de la cintura y sus piernas lo único que hicieron fue cerrarse alrededor de la cabeza de él, se sintió casi sentándose cuando la sensación que se daba a si misma le llegó, pero fuertemente, con todo su cuerpo contorsionándose, erizada hasta los pezones, sacudiéndose, calor apoderándose de ella, fue tan fuerte y tan rico que se entregó a la sensación.

Cuando él paró se encontró sin aire, y mirando hacia la oscuridad en el techo alto, sudada, sintiendo su piel hirviendo, y su corazón parecía quedar explotarle. Cuando miró lo vio con el mentón apoyado en su estómago bajo y sonriéndole.

Petyr se movió cuando la vio sentándose y bajándose la camisita para cubrirse, ella quedándosele mirando sin decir nada. Petyr se limpió la boca y el mentón, y después se colocó en pie, “Rico, verdad?” preguntó yendo a besarle el cuello pero ella no respondió, avergonzada. Y el verla correrse de la forma en que lo hizo, lo había hecho terminar en su propia mano y con pantalón puesto, como niño inmaduro, “No te muevas.” Le pidió, yendo hasta el minibar y sirviéndose un vaso de whiskey, sospechaba que ella no se dejaría besar con sus jugitos encima. Regresó hasta ella con el vaso, colocándolo en el escritorio y después lo pensó, “Un sorbito te servirá para los nervios.” Y ella tomó el vaso y le dio un sorbo corto. Haciendo caras que lo hicieron sonreír y quitarle el vaso para prontamente de su bolsillo sacar un pañuelo que había tenido por si la ocasión se presentaba, sentándose en la silla y limpiándola, y después tanteando en la oscuridad por sus pantalones y pantaletas y las encontró. Sabiendo que lo miraba se los llevó a la cara, dejándole un beso tierno en éstas, agachándose para que ella se los dejara colocar. Cuando lo hizo se volvió a colocar en pie, y le dio otro sorbo al líquido. _Ella había sido perfecta y todo había salido acorde al plan._ Y se descurbió no queriendo terminar esto todavía, le besó la mano, tiernamente, “Mi niña, todavía es muy temprano para que te vayas. Quédate otro rato.” Sin esperar respuesta caminó hacia el mismo mueble donde se había dejado dedear esa semana. Ella cooperó, no dijo nada y se le acostó encima cuando le dio a entender que quería descansar con ella.

Sansa por primera vez sintió el cuerpo firme de él debajo de ella mientras él le empezaba a acariciar la espalda, su corazón latiendo rápidamente debajo de su oreja, el calor de él siendo mucho, en su pierna sentía el pantalón de él mojado pero no preguntó. Se sintió sonriendo cuando él empezó a besarle la cabeza y decirle que se tranquilizara, que no pensaba mal de ella, que no tenía porque sentir pena y que lo que habían hecho no era malo y que la quería mucho. “Sí me da pena.” Admitió bajamente y sin mirarlo, acariciándole un costado y al notarse haciéndolo deteniéndose.

“Bueno,” otro beso en la cabeza, respirando profundo el aroma de su shampoo frutal, “también es normal la pena las primeras veces.” No se sorprendió cuando rato después la sintió quedándose dormida.

Sansa se despertó porque él la empezó a mover de nuevo, creyó que era para que se marchara pero cuando él los giró en el mueble y se quedó mirándola supo que no era así. Y de nuevo besos, ésta vez él encima de ella, él abriéndole las piernas y ubicando su estómago contra su centro, mientras más se besaban más él se movía contra ella. 

Por la diferencia en alturas Petyr no podía dejarlo sentir contra ella, _“Quiero acariciártela un ratico, ¿me dejas?”_

Sansa pasó saliva. Y se dejó, _largamente._ Él acostado a su lado y gustándole la sensación y explicándole cosas.

“Entre más le gusta a una mujer, mayor humedad, pero creo que apenas si tienes es por tu juventud. Pero te me mojas, mi vida, que eso es lo importante. Por eso es que sé que te gusta. Que te gustó desde el primer día que te la tocqué.”

_“Masturbarse se llama.”_

_“Dedearte es lo que te hago ahora. O cogerte con el dedo. Estás bien apretadita y me encanta como se sienten tus músculos.”_ Ella en todo callada pero dejándose, le besó la frente, “¿Te gusta que te coja?” ella se quejó bajamente, enterrando la cara en su pecho, y la presionó para que le respondiera.

_“Sí.”_ Contestó con pena.

Petyr sabía que estaba siendo bastante pervertido pero si ella no lo estaba deteniendo no se iba a detener. 

Y besos largos y lentos se dieron mientras él seguía con sus movimientos de mete y saca, sus lenguas enredadas juntas y batallando, él a veces imitando el movimiento que hacia con su dedo.

_Ya no había retorno_ , la sintió tomándolo de la cabeza, más bien de las orejas cuando pasó a besarle el pechito sobre la pijama, pero pasados unos segundos no pareció ser para detenerlo sino para sostenerse de algo. La chupó sobre la tela, haciendo presión con su lengua, queriendo sentir aquella pepita. “¿Esta bien?” le preguntó ya después de haber comenzado y no deteniéndose. La respuesta de ella fue un quejido bajo. Empezó a succionar el pezón y a morderlo levemente. Trató de ser suave, pero después de unos instantes abrió la boca y se metió toda la tética a la boca, luego la otra. de unos instantes abrió la boca y se metió la mitad de aquella teta en esta, luego la otra.

Sansa no podía dejar de quejarse bajamente y sentirse sin aire. Lo sintió levantándole la camisa y con un movimiento rápido estaba debajo de esta. Por unos instantes no lo sintió haciendo nada, tan solo apretándoselas de formas distintas, y con vergüenza se imaginó mirándolas, luego sintió su lengua recorriendo el valle entre sus senos lentamente, subiendo y volviendo a bajar, se quejó bajamente cuando de repente su seno derecho se sintió siendo envuelto por humedad tibia.

“…Eres hermosa.”

Sus palabras no la calmaron, dudaba que algo lo fuera a hacer esa noche. Y lo próximo que supo fue que él le subió toda la camisa, exponiendola.

Por la luz que se metía por la ventana Petyr ahora podía verla mejor, y no era sólo ver un pecho desnudo por primera vez, era la emoción de saber que de ahora en adelante tendría este acceso, que ella lo deseaba, y quería que fuera él quien le saciara la curiosidad que la avergonzaba.

Sansa se quedó inmóvil cuando él tomó una teta en cada mano y después de jugar con sus pezones de diferentes maneras, le empezó a apretar los senos, a unírselos, a soltárselos viendo como se le separaban, a subírselos a ver cómo le caían…a apretárselas de nuevo.

Petyr notó que Sansa no disfrutaba de sus manoseos por estar estudiando las expresiones de él, “Son perfectas.”

“Son pequeñas.” Él seguramente había visto más grandes.

Petyr le sonrió, “Son suficiente para que me encanten.”

“Petyr-”

La interrumpió, “Ya te crecerán más, no te preocupes.” Se acercó a besarle el cuello, haciendo que se acostara. De inmediato él estudió como el peso de las tetas las hacían ir hacia los lados contrarios. La miró a los ojos, “Tranquila…”

Petyr agachó la cabeza nuevamente, esta vez hasta su ombligo, sintiendo sus músculos contrayéndose debajo de sus labios mientras lo rodeaba y metía su lengua en este. Le besó las caderas, su estómago completo, cuando llegó hasta sus teticas de nuevo jugó con estas entre sus manos, estudiando su textura, su curvatura y peso. Cuando le succionó suavemente el pezón derecho lo hizo estudiando su reacción. La cabeza apoyada en el descansa brazos, su ceño fruncido y remojándose los labios, su cuerpo lleno de piel de gallina. Sansa estaba disfrutándolo, de eso no le quedaba duda y se dispuso a alabarle el torso.

Sin aire y deleitándose Sansa estuvo atenta de cada beso, de cada lamida, de las succiones largas que le daba, de sus manos, de sus dedos, de su aliento, los sonidos que inundaban la habitación no era algo de lo que hubiera estado al tanto antes. A veces la apenaban, pero también le agradaban, sobre todo los sonidos de las succiones fuertes o cuando él se quejaba fuerte y varonilmente.

La humedad entre sus piernas. Cuando él dejó su dedo quieto y le dijo que tratara de apretar sus musculos internos sobre sus dedos lo hizo sin saber como hacerlo, preguntándole a su vez si la sentía haciéndolo. 

“Claro que te siento mi amor.” Respondió al continuarla pervirtiendo.

_“La sensación rica se llama orgasmo, y te quiero dar bastantes de esos.”_

Y después de darle ese se quedaron abrazados de nuevo por otro rato. El acariciándole la cabeza y el cabello preguntándole si estaba cómoda y si no la estaba asustando con todo lo que le estaba enseñando. Sansa contestándole que no, que le daba pena pero que le estaba gustando. Ya sintiéndolo más como un juego, pero aun así la avergonzaba con las explicaciones que le seguí dando. 

Mas entrada la noche,

_“Comer coñito. Y me gustó comerme el tuyo. ¿Te gustó que lo hiciera?”_ _ya ella hablaba más._

_“…La sensación es rica.”_

_“Mi niña hermosa. A unas mujeres les parece la sensación más rica de todas.”_

_“¿Sí? Si es lo más rico que he sentido.”_

_“Y espérate a ver lo mejor que te puedo hacer sentir.”_ Y la sonrisa apenada que ella le devolvió ya tenía un toque de picardía y flirteo. Le acarició la nariz con la suya, ella devolviéndole la caricia, _“Tu coñito sabe bien rico. Quien sabe cuándo podamos volver a estar así, me dan ganas de darle otro besito de despedida.”_

_“Abre las piernitas y me la como otra vez.”_

Las palabras descaradas y grosera de su tío haciéndola estremecer perversamente.


	3. Chapter 3

El próximo encuentro se dio de improvisto tres semanas después y sin ellos haber vuelto a tener ningún contacto. Las oficinas de la familia Stark, él habiendo estado allí para mostrarla a Cat unas proyecciones que Lysa le había pedido hacer. Sansa habiendo estado presente por alguna razón, ni se lo alcanzó a preguntar. La jjovencita de inmediato sonrojándose al verlo. 

No fue difícil encontrarse con ella a solas, en voz baja diciéndole cuanto la había pensado en esas semanas, cuan bonita estaba, que era la primera vez que la veía en su uniforme de colegio. Y que la extrañaba muchísimo.

Cat le tenía confianza con su hija, así que una excusa de cuan aburrida Sansa parecía, se inventó llevarla por una malteada mientras Cat le mostraba las proyecciones a sus contadores y ni siquiera dejaron el edificio.

Fue la misma Sansa quien lo guio a un ala donde estaban haciendo remodelaciones y por el momento no había nadie. Y sí, ella seguramente creyó que solo se besarían, _¿era tan inocente para creer que solo querría hacer eso?_ Pero no fue así, después de darle gustos con besitos se arrodilló en el piso. Y ahora ella estaba con la espalda contra la pared, una pierna alrededor del hombro de él mientras _se le comía el coñito._ Ella mordiéndose el puño para no gemir.

“Me has extrañado aquí, cierto?” Al verla con su uniforme Petyr se había dicho que la tenía que tener de esta manera. Una de sus fantasías era esa y se lo dejó saber mientras la besaba, ella había estado más que contenta de aceptar su proposición y de responderle cuando le preguntó qué quería de el si sus dedo o su boca.

_“Tu boca.”_

Y había estado mojadita. _Como no lo había estado esa noche._

Y en el momento a ella parecía no parecer importarle el ir a ser encontrados. Lo único que ambos les importaba era compartir juntos, sentir, y la corrida de ella _._ Una última succión fuerte, y Sansa se deshizo fuertemente, casi sacándose sangre de morderse el puño.

_“Te me corres rápido.”_ Petyr susurró contra su monte de venus, ruñéndolo, ella quejándose nuevamente. 

* * *

Verse de nuevo tomó varios meses más. La excusa fue el cumpleaños de Robin. Verse porque él la llamaba en algunas noches desde un número telefónico desconocido. Hablando, diciéndole donde tocarse, pensar en él. Le pedía fotos también pero eso a Sansa le daba desconfianza.

Se tapó la cara con una almohada cuando lo vio encendiendo la luz, la cama prontamente hundiéndose a su lado.

Petyr se sonrió al coñito liso, suave y pequeñito quedar expuesto, la luz encendida dejándole ver todo lo que no había visto antes. Su vello apenas y ahí, delgaditico, cortico y rojizo, con cuidado le colocó la mano en un muslo y le separó más las piernas, no deteniéndose hasta que ella no lo detuviera y cuando la tuvo lo suficientemente abierta se detuvo, quejándose bajamente. Lo primero que le llamó la atención fue su hoyito abierto y dilatado por la dedeada que le había dado hacía unos minutos. Dos dedos. Se había tragado sus dos dedos sin quejarse, pero eso era gracias al lubricante que él había tenido especialmente para esta visita. Y podía ver en su interior un tanto, el hoyito mojado y cerrándose con la excitación de ella, su poya en su pantalón dio varios brincos, y si ella pudiera ver esto, si se imaginara esta visión, estaba seguro que estaría cerrando las piernas. Vio sus muslos contrayéndose al él empezar con corazón e índice acariciarle el borde de aquel hoyito, viéndolo abrirse y cerrarse, luego introdujo solo el primer nudillo, acariciando el borde desde adentro.

Después de unos momentos trató de poner su atención en otra parte. Sus pliegues rosaditos y pequeñitos, muy, muy, muy mojada. Empapada. Sus entrañas se apretaron y la boca se le hizo agua. Respiró profundo. No había labios que abrir pues por su posición y excitación ya se encontraban abiertos. Le acarició los labios internos con indicie y pulgar, separándoselos más, rosadita y carnudita, “…Que coñito más lindo.” Le dijo, esta vez él sonrojado, y quejándose bajamente. No acababa de decir aquello para cuando la vio erizándose y de hecho vio una gota de flujo saliendo de su interior, _“Dios, Sansa.”_ Se volvió a quejar, “¿Me quieres matar mi amor?” le preguntó, inclinándose y atrapando la gótica con su lengua.

Sansa estaba avergonzada pero m también disfrutando aquello. Se quitó la almohada de encima y se estremeció al ver el rostro de el, sus pupilas grandes mientras concentradamente la estudiaba. Su cuerpo entero temblando, su coñito contrayéndose y no estando segura si él lo podía ver. Lo veía sonriéndose, y mirándola embobado, lo cual le decía lo que ya se imaginaba; él estaba disfrutando de esto demasiado.

Petyr estudió cada parte de ella, a cada momento quejándose al exponerla más y en formas diferentes. Cuando salió de su encantamiento se puso manos a la obra, le tocaría sobre su capuchita, abriría los labios menores y les pasaría los dedos con diferentes presiones…La penetraría con dos dedos estudiando su hoyito y como los muslos se le contraían. Trataría de abrirla más para su morbo, ver, conocer todo de ella. Mientras estaba en ello también estudió con la mirada su anito. Cuando volvió a mirar a su capuchita encontró el pequeño clítoris ya afuera. 

No supo que tanto tiempo pasaron de aquella manera, pero estaba segura que fue el momento más desvergonzado de su vida. Y lo disfrutó. Petyr rodeó su clítoris y de inmediato sus muslos se contrajeron.

Petyr levantó la mirada de ella y la vio mirando hacia el techo, acercó su boca a uno de sus muslos y empezó a besarla allí.

La forma en que él permaneció en posición no le decía nada a Sansa si estaba haciendo esto para él o para ella. Cuando empezó a dejarle besos y después a succionar la piel se dio cuenta que hacía esto para ella. Sansa enredó sus dedos en su cabello cuando él empezó a ascender. De repente se detuvo donde la piel se torna más llena por la posición, donde hay más carne. Allí Petyr empezó a succionarla con besos, a dejarle una marca en aquel lugar, y no fue por eso por lo que ella se quejó fuertemente. Instantes después sintió la sonrisa de él mientras murmuraba contra su pierna. Su otra mano abriéndole los labios menores y ubicando su clítoris, acariciándolo mientras continuaba practicando en hacerle el chupado. 

* * *

Las visitas de Sansa a la casa de Lyssa se convirtieron en esporádicas. Pero cuando los visitaba Petyr siempre buscaba un momento del día para escabullirse con su sobrina. Esta noche le dio unas píldoras para dormir a Lyssa y cuando fue prudente fue hasta la habitación de Sansa.

Sansa le apretó una tetilla y Petyr se quejó bajamente. “Te gustó? A los hombres les gusta eso?” 

Petyr le frunció el ceño, “Sí, me gustó.” Sintió su corazón apurándose al notar la inocencia que aún tenía. Y ella casi nunca lo tocaba a él, de ehcho, esa probablemente era la primera vez que lo tocaba atrevidamente. “Y sí, a los hombres nos gusta que nos toquen así, no tanto como a las mujeres…pero sí.” Volvió a mirarla, pero ella no lo encaró. Y Petyr se había empezado a colocar en forma para ella, para llamarle más la atención y aquello ya se estaba dando, sus musculos empezándose a marcar _._

Y Sansa lo empezó a tocar suavemente, no mirándolo a los ojos sino al recorrido que hacían sus dedos, él siguiéndolos también con la mirada, cuando su mano bajaba demasiado su erección en su sudadera no hacía más que tensarse y levantarse, ella mirando aquello con curiosidad. Y la verdad no tenía puesto más que aquella sudadera, quería llamar su atención al lugar sin sentir que la presionaba, “No te asustes…Significa…que le gusta lo que me estás haciendo.” Le sonrió descaradamente. Y la vio sonriéndose también.

Sansa no vio, pero pudo escuchar la sonrisa en la voz de Petyr, se sintió sonrojando nuevamente ante sus palabras descaradas. Sabía todo en cuanto a esto -o había creído saberlo- y lo que le sucedía a los hombres, pero no sabía que aquello podía moverse y brincar solo. Curiosidad junto tentación llegó y su mano se empezó a deslizar cada vez más abajo, ella de reojo _a veces_ viéndolo sacudirse dentro de la sudadera y subiendo nuevamente para volver a repetir el movimiento para ver si volvía a suceder, pero no pareciendo ser siempre así. 

Cuando ella escondió la cara contra su cuello y se quejó bajamente antes de empezarlo a succionar suavemente él ya se estaba preguntando si alguna vez lo haría. Sansa lo empezó a besar, a succionarlo, a pasarle la lengua, a prácticamente repetir lo que le hacía él. Con la mirada puesta en el techo Petyr se dejó, volviendo a trabajar con la mano que pasaba debajo de ella y acariciándole a ratos el costado, el estómago o una de sus tetas. Pasados varios momentos y cuando menos se lo esperó ella levantó la cara y se quedó mirándolo.

“¿Te gusta?” le preguntó con duda. “¿Lo estoy haciendo bien?”

“…Sí.” Petyr le respondió viendo que tenía dudas en cuanto a su táctica. Y le acarició el cabello, viendo que ahora sí empezaban a avanzar, y sí, _se iba a ir al infierno pero no que le importara._ La vio dudándolo por unos segundos y volvió a agacharse. Pronto la sintió aplicando mayor fuerza, como tratando de hacerle un chupado a él y no la detuvo. Cuando en una succión lo hizo quejarse del dolor, no de placer, ella sonrió contra su cuello y le pasó la mano por el estómago, orgullosa de lo que había provocado. La iba a sacar de su error pero la sintió aventurándose un poco más bajo, hasta su clavícula y volviendo a subir, esta vez por la parte delantera de su cuello, cuando continuó subiendo se preguntó si de repente iba a buscar su boca pero en vez de eso ella cogió su manzana de Adam entre los labios y la succionó mientras le pasaba la lengua por esta. _Esta vez_ sí lo hizo quejar y tomarla fuertemente de un seno, sus caderas subiendo buscando algo contra que restregarse. Petyr inclinó la cabeza, dándole espacio para que volviera a hacer aquello y lo próximo que supo fue que lo empezaba a aburrir minutos después con lo mismo, solo que en algún momento ella había empezado a apretarle una tetilla. Antes le había acariciado los pectorales, entre estos, pero no se había acercado a sus tetillas.

Sansa volvió a levantar la cabeza y se encontró con Petyr respirando fuerte y una capa de sudor en su cuerpo, lo que hizo que le llamara más la atención, también le llamó la atención la mancha húmeda en la sudadera gris, _¿Los hombres también se mojaban?_ _¿O había ya el terminado y ella no se había dado cuenta?_

Petyr la tomó del mentón y la hizo mirarlo al notar la mancha de líquido pre seminal, “ _Está bien,”_ dijo sin aire, “significa que _en verdad_ le gusta lo que estás haciendo.” Nada más fue decirle aquello para sentirse temblando del morbo y que más liquido lo dejaba al tiempo que la sintió empujando sus caderas contra el costado de él. Sansa escondió la cara apenada en su cuello nuevamente, “…Está bien. Nos podemos detener ya, si quieres.”

Sansa levantó la cara del hombro de Petyr tras unos momentos, se remojó los labios mientras él la miraba, “¿Puedo hacer algo primero?” le preguntó, creyendo que él no quería continuar porque ya estaba cansado.

Ante eso Petyr le subió las cejas, interesado, “¿Qué?”

“Quiero besarte.” A penas que lo dijo se apuró a explicarse, “Quiero besarte aquí,” le dijo colocando la mano entre sus pectorales, se sintió sin aire al ver a su pantalón temblando de nuevo, “y aquí,” bajó la mano nuevamente hasta sus abdominales.

“Está bien.” Petyr dijo, desilusionado pues creía que quería besarlo en otra parte.

Los próximos minutos Petyr los pasó entre el cielo y el infierno. Los labios de Sansa, su lengua, su aliento tibio, ella le hizo cosas que ninguna mujer le había hecho _y_ con la parsimonia con que lo estaba haciéndolo. Besó cada centímetro de su pecho, de sus hombros, sus pectorales, la línea que bajaba entre estos, su six pack, succionaba la piel, la lamia, dejaba salir soniditos que le dejaban ver que ella también lo disfrutaba de sobre manera. Le rosaba el costado mientras lo hacía, subía y bajaba, volvía a repetir el procedimiento, al ver que él lo estaba disfrutando de sobre manera. Le sonrió en uno de esos momentos en que sus miradas se cruzaron y para la próxima vez la sintió chupándole la tetilla suave y cortamente, luego la otra. Bill no se pudo contener más, con una mano en el cuello de ella evitando que mirara y la otra en su poya se apretó cinco, seis veces y se corrió en sus pantalones, quejándose bajamente.

_Definitivamente ese pasó a ser el momento más lujurioso de su vida._

Y semanas después Lyssa le sacó en cara si la estaba engañando, pues él ya se negaba a acostarse con ella, no pasaban tiempo juntos, y las idas al gimnasio para colocarse en forma se lo dejaban sospechar.

* * *

Estaban en Invernalia y mancillarla en su propia casa, en su propia habitación y cama era una atracción, así colocara su pellejo en peligro.

Y mancillarla lo hizo, con dedos, lengua, e incluso un huevito vibrador que maldadosamente le había comprado. Unas bolitas chinas también, para empezar a abrirla.

Y esta vez deseaba algo diferente. Él la había notado desde hacía varios encuentros mirando hacia su entrepierna y esta vez empezó a sobarse y apretarse en frente de ella. Se sentó al borde de la cama y le sonrió, “¿Haz visto una verga antes?” preguntó, manteniendo la atención de ella en el lugar. La vio sacudiendo la cabeza. “¿Quieres verla?” y él siempre preguntaba, siempre preguntaba si quería proseguir, con eso le daba seguridad. Al silencio ser su respuesta le sonrió descaradamente, bajándose la sudadera junto con el bóxer, su verga golpeándole secamente el estómago bajo.

Sansa pasó saliva, para ahora muy bien sabiendo lo que ellos estaban haciendo. Y la cosa entre sus piernas le llamó la atención, no pudiendo dejar de mirarla y de notar como la hacía sentir acalorada en su _coñito_ , sus músculos apretándose sin ella pensarlo. No había vello y se veía largo y curvado, ancho, la cabeza roja y en forma de hongo goteando constantemente, el líquido bajando por el cuerpo de él. 

Lánguidamente Petyr se la empezó a halar, sin quitarle la mirada de encima a ella, viéndola con su mirada puesta en él, curiosidad en sus ojos. Se quejó cuando la vio remojándose los labios, “Acércate un poquito.” Y ella lo hizo, sentándosele al lado y mirando mejor. “¿Te gusta?” preguntó, y pues no era el mas grande, ni el mas ancho, pero ella no lo sabría todavía. Cuando le daba bastante pena ella no respondía y no respondió.

Y se masturbó en frente de ella, ella mirando con intensidad, estudiando sus movimientos, ella remojándose los labios cuando con el pulgar se recorría la punta, untándose de presemen. Y con ella besándolo fue que encontró su final aquella primera vez.

En esa estadía ella también aprendió a masturbarlo. Sentir su mano alrededor de él mientras lo besaba ardientemente estallando su placer.

* * *

El borde de la piscina, ella contra la pared y el vestido de baño bajado para dejar sus téticas afuera, Petyr alternando entre halar sus pezones cruelmente con sus dientes o besarla con bastante saliva en juego. Queriendo ver ella que tan sucio lo dejaba ser con esto. Y la vio sorprendiéndose bastante cuando le pidió que abriera la boca y le escupió dentro de esta, ella quejándose pero trayéndolo contra su centro con sus piernas que lo rodeaban. Su pantaloneta de baño bajada dejando su verga afuera y rosándose contra ella o cuando lo tomaba en su manito. Se detuvo por unos momentos, solo rozándose contra ella, hilos de saliva uniéndolos, con el pulgar le acarició los labios y ella le besó el pulgar, y cuando se lo metió a la boca lo rodeó con su lengua y succionó innatamente. Como si supiera lo que él quería que le hiciera.

* * *

Esta vez mayor calma, navidad de nuevo, ellos sentados lado a lado y solos, “Abre la boquita.” Pidió y vio mirada de curiosidad y picardía en los ojos de ella y así lo hizo. Petyr se untó dos dedos de chocolate y se los metió a la boca. Untando su lengüita y haciendo mímica del mete y saca que hacía en otra parte de su cuerpo. “Chúpalos.” Vio su mirada oscureciéndose ante el pedido pero así empezó a hacer, con su otra mano Petyr masturbándose. Las mejillas de ella ahuecándose mientras eróticamente se mantenían la mirada. 

* * *

Petyr se sorprendió cuando ella levantó la cabeza de su estómago, girando la cabeza y el cabello flotando en el aire mientras lo miraba a los ojos, la mano dulce de ella no deteniendo sus movimientos. _Quiero besarlo,_ la escuchó decir mientras le dejaba un beso por encima de su ombligo. Y maldita sea si aquello no lo emocionó, se encontró sin aire, quejándose bajamente y temblando en la mano de una niña de trece años. Cuantas veces no había imaginado su boquita alrededor de él mientras lo miraba a los ojos, _“¿Estás segura?”_ Apenada se mordió el labio antes de asentir y Petyr respiró profundamente, sentándose contra el espaldar de la cama para poder mirarla mejor. Le sonrió descaradamente desde la base tomándose y apuntántose a la cara de ella, “Es todo tuyo.” Y compartieron una risa. Y ella tomándolo en sus manos con devoción, picos inocentes siendo dejados a todo su largo y después tomándolo entre sus labios y mordiditas con estos, la lengua empezando a aparecer también, “Metete a la boca la cabecita, solo la cabecita y hazme lo que acabaste de hacer ahí.”

Y a sus treinta y cinco años estaba por correrse por unos besos sin experiencia, y sus caderas reaccionaron cuando sintió el calor de su boquita engulléndolo, la lengua rodeándolo varias veces. “Chupal _Ohhhhh_.” Por unos momentos cerró los ojos para disfrutar de la sensación, pero después los abrió, estudiando su cabeza en esa posición, el vibrante cabello rojo cayendo y su cabeza moviéndose de arriba abajo. _Si Ned Stark supiera lo que su hijita estaba haciendo._ Y no, no tenía experiencia, sus movimientos eran cortos y cuidadosos, _pero le estaba gustando hacerlo,_ de aquello no le quedaba duda. _Le gustaba mamar, y le iba a enseñar como hacerlo_.

Pero por ahora la dejó continuar llevándolo a un climax lento, Petyr le puso una mano sobre la cabeza, guiándola, diciéndole que se metiera otro poquito, ella a ratos mirándolo a la cara y ambos sonriéndose ante la perversidad, y ella preguntándole si le estaba gustando y él admitiéndole que sí pero que le enseñaría _a comérsela toda_ , y la tuvo intentándolo en ese momento solo para alejarse tosiendo. Petyr carcajeándose y acariciándola, besándole la carita y dándole ánimos, diciéndole que necesitaba practica y que le había gustado, que si quería continuar lo hiciera pero ella dijo estarle doliendo la mandibula y lo dejaron así. 


	4. Chapter 4

Petyr pensaba constantemente en penetrarla, pero hacerlo cuando estuviera más crecidita. Y aunque no la penetraba con su miembro sí lo hacía con diferentes juguetes sexuales. A ella gustándole.

Gustándole todo.

Mamar, era uno de sus placeres más sucios, abrir las piernas y dejar que ella se arrodillara entre estas una y otra vez, ver como cada vez tomaba más de él en su boca, en su garganta. Como aprendió lo que a él le gustaba. Como se rio la tarde en que la hizo acomodar boca arriba en la cama con la cabeza cayéndole de un extremo y le dijo que se le iba a coger la garganta, y así lo hizo, las manos de ella en su trasero mientras hacia la cabeza hacia atrás, se quejaba, pero aun y todo se dejaba. Petyr con su mano abarcandole la garganta acariciándosela y sintiéndose deslizar dentro de esta.

Sesenta y nueve. Otro de los placeres de ambos. A ella le gustaba, lento largo, con calma. Dar y recibir placer. Y la verdad Petyr nunca se la imaginó siendo tan complaciente pero le encantaba.

Le encantaba su poya. Cuando le daba golpes con la cabecita sobre su clítoris, cuando se rozaba contra ella, en su centro o en su trasero. Cuando se le corría en las tetas, en la cara, sobre el coñitto o culito marcándola, _“Eres mía.”_

Y, ‘Mis amigos hablan de sexo.’ Y él diciéndole bajamente que sabía más ella que ellos, y la sonrisa complice entre ellos. 

Una madrugada mientras desnudos se rozaban habló contra sus labios, _“La puntica, solo la puntica.”_ Necesitado y ella lo apretó fuertemente de los bíceps y le asintió.

Y cuando tuvo la punta adentro ella solo lo miró con esos enormes ojos, entre asustada pero con curiosidad y quedándose inmóvil y no diciéndole nada mientras él empezaba un mete y saca superficial. Pero no quedó como superficial por mucho, Petyr la abrió completamente y continuó metiéndoselo de a poquitos, a rato apretando sus muslos tanto y quejándose bajamente que sabía le estaba doliendo, pero continuando pasiva debajo de él. “¿Te gusta?”

Y él la había penetrado con dildos pero ninguno tan grande como su propia poya, ella se alejó cuando tuvo la mitad adentro, Petyr la cogió hasta ahí por unos momentos, a veces saliendosede ella y dejando que la cabecita le acariciara el clítoris. Ella se había roto el himen una vez experimentando con un juguete que él le regaló, por eso le sorprendió ver sangre en él en ese momento, pero no se detuvo, no lo haría hasta que ella no se lo pidiera.

Y ese coñito, se sentía tan rico, bien apretadito, calientico y mojadito. Sus paredes aprisionándolo sin experiencia alguna. Se sonrió al mirar entre ellos nuevamente viendo su verga entrar y salir de ella junto con sus exhalaciones cada vez más altas. Petyr hizo mayor presión y ella se quejó altamente del dolor. _“Shhhh, calladita mi amor.”_ Le pidió, besándole el nacimiento de su cabello y encontrándolo mojado, _“Puedes tomarlo, puedes tomarlo todo.”_ Y con eso hizo mayor presión, ella abriendo más las piernas y subiendo sus caderas hasta que estuvo completamente enterrado en ella. Y fue ahí donde le dio descanso, dejándose habituarla a su presencia. Besándole la cara tiernamente y preguntándole si estaba bien, ella toda tensa y podía ver asustada.

_“Shhhh, ya la tienes toda adentro…”_ y rayando sus catorce años fue que se quedó con su virginidad. Le bañó la cara a besos _, “Ya eres mía, toda mía.”_

_“No usaste condón.”_ Sansa susurró, recientemente en el colegio les habían estado enseñando educación sexual.

_No había planeado en cogérsela,_ le acarició el nacimiento del cabello, apaciguándola, “No tengo enfermedades, y eras virgen.” La vio que fue a decir algo y la interrumpió, “Y aún no has tenido tu primer periodo…” se remojó los labios, en su mente perversa solo estaba era corrérsele adentro, marcar sus paredes, que lo sintiera chorreando fuera de ella, que supiera que ya le pertenecía. “…pero para tranquilizarnos cuando acabemos voy a una droguería y consigo la pasta del día después, no te preocupes.” Le besó la frente, “Nada pasará.” Y él siempre cuidaba de ella, nunca la había defraudado y vio en sus ojos que le creyó. Pasó a quitarle la tensión del cuerpo con besos, besos largos, batallas de lenguas, mordiditas, sus caderas haciendo presión por si propias pero no moviéndose de a mucho, sus músculos internos cerrándose sobre él y la sintió humedeciendo otra vez. Se la cogió de esa forma, profundamente pero con movimientos lentos y suaves. Siendo cuidadoso.

A Sansa le parecía raro todo esto, le gustaba, pero se sentía raro, no como se lo había imaginado, sentía flujos dejándola y se imaginó que eran los de ella y los de él, sonidos raros también proviniendo de su coñito avergonzándola, pero la presión adentro sí se sentía rico, los sonidos que él hacía. Y se sentía tan caliente, y se sintió temblar y quejarse cuando él hizo mas presión, como queriendo metérselo mas y movio circularmente sus caderas, rozándole el clítoris, _“Ah,”_ se quejó, “ _Petyr…”_

Ese fue un quejido de gusto y se sonrió, “Así sí,” le susurró, “¿y quién te está cogiendo?” preguntó, haciendo lo mismo una y otra vez, viendo que le estaba gustando.

Para el momento Sansa ya estaba relajada y gustándole, incluso empezó a empujar contra él, a lo que él se salió un poquito y entró de nuevo fuertemente, sacándole el aire del cuerpo y haciendo su estómago estremecer por lo repentino. _Y se sintió bien._

Cuando la empezó a ver cogiéndole el gusto con todo agachó la cabeza para empezar a susurrarle cariños y cochinadas al oído, “Sí, quien te está cogiendo? De quien eres?”

_“Tuya.”_ Le respondió a su vez, su cuerpo empezando a sudar junto con el de él.

Y la continuó regodeando, _“Si, de tu tío. Tu tío Petyr.”_

La guió para que se tocara el clítoris mientras la penetraba, y por más que quiso le empezó a dar empujones más largos pero siendo cuidadoso, manteniendo su verga bien n su interior, sus bolas rozándose contra ella. No queriendo hacer ruido pero cada vez se sentía haciéndolo él, quejándose altamente por por fin tenerla así, y desearía haber esperado, tenerla en un lugar aparte y no en la casa de Lyssa donde podían ser descubiertos pero antes eso más le ponía. 

Cuando sintió el placer del orgasmo dejó que se apoderara de él, tan solo apoyándose fuertemente contra ella una y otra vez, llenándola lo más profundo que podía, quejándose ausentemente mientras la joven se abría más para poder tomar su verga explotando.

Sansa tan solo se quedó mirándolo mientras hacía caras raras y sentía su verga moviéndose dentro de ella mientras él daba empujones descoordinados, y no fue hasta que él se salió y se acostó a su lado que sintió liquido dejándola de su interior.

No se alarmó cuando él llevó las manos entre sus piernas, tan sólo se quejó y le dijo que no. No sabía que iba a hacer, no le dolió cuando le introdujo dos dedos y comenzó un mete y saca, en momentos los vio en frente de su rostro, bañados en la corrida de él, los jugos de ella. Lo vio que le fue a meter los dedos a la boca pero Sansa hizo la cara para atrás en asco, cuando lo escuchó burlándose y lo miró lo vio chupándose los dedos para después besarla brutalmente…y lo que descubrió fue que no le supo tan feo.

Y minutos después él estaba sacando su celular y tomándole fotos a su coñito porque quería recuerdo de su primera cogida, mostrándole después el líquido abundante que la dejaba y aquello avergonzándola.

Y todo eso le pareció extraño. _No el momento romántico que había esperado. Y aquello la decepcionó._

* * *

Se las arreglaron para obtener dos encuentros más, pero estos cada vez eran mas apurados y cortos, algo que notó no la satisfacía ni a él tampoco. Satisfacerla con penetración tampoco ocurría, lo cual recompensaba a creces con otras actividades.

Ella poco a poco empezó a gustarle. Y ésta empezó a hacer la actividad de preferencia. Y podía que no se le corriera con la poyaadentro y acariciándole el clítoris pero ella le decía que le gustaba. Y era obvio que lo hacía.

Pero en su interior lo molestaba el no hacerla correr así que dejó de darle los ‘correte sobre la poya de tu tío,’ porque se sentía patético.

La primera vez que ella le dijo que le gustaría que la pudiera acompañar al cine con sus amigos lo sintió como un absurdo del que se rio.

Pero luego eran paseos, conciertos.

Sus formas tomando curvas más femeninas y en un tiempo se convertiría en una mujer hermosa que tendría a hombres jóvenes y habilidosos detrás de ella.

Y para cimentar más la relación y poder compartir más tiempo juntos alquiló un apartamento y ella ya estaba lo suficientemente grande para no tener a sus padres encima todo el tiempo, y también contaba con una amiga cubriéndola.

Sansa no había visto el apartamento y cuando fue por primera vez a éste le gustó. Petyr apenas y dejándola entrar antes de quitarle el maletín del hombro.

_“¿Toda la tarde?”_ preguntó maldadosamente, y ella le asintió sonriéndole pícaramente. “Mi niña quiere que me la coja toda la tarde?” y aquello llevó a la mente la píldora azul que ella no sabía el tenía que tomar a veces para mantenerle el ritmo.

_“Sí. He estado en exámenes y necesito relajarme.”_

Y con comentarios como esos Petyr sabía que se le metía en la mente, ella repitiéndolos como si provinieran de ella misma y no fuera él quien se los hubiera sembrado.

Petyr ya tenía planes para esa tarde, y quería tenerla cabalgándolo. Demostrándole que tanto a ella le gustaba sentirlo adentro. Ella dichosa, sosteniéndose de sus hombros mientras lo rodeaba con las piernas y se movía de arriba abajo, su poya golpeando sitios en su interior que en otras posiciones no haría, “Este coñito está más apretadito...”

No pudo dejar de temblar, ante las palabras sucias y su tono de voz, quejarse, se sentía sudando contra él y no por primera vez sintiendo que se podría correr de esta manera sí el tan solo le diera tiempo. Lo sintió que la tomó de las caderas para moverla más rápido y eso no le gustó, _“No.”_ Se quejó, _cuando él se movía rápido se acababa rápido y eso no era lo que quería._

Se quedó mirándola, él podría hacer lo que quisiera con ella y ambos lo sabían, le sonrió ampliamente, “Quieres cogerme lento y rico cierto?” y ella no contestó y la dejó. Marcando una cogida que lo tuvo enloqueciendo al prolongar el placer. De rato a rato alejándose y mirando entre ellos, viéndose desaparecer en su interior, _“Sí, tómalo todo. Es tuyo.”_ Y Petyr sabía que ella era joven, y el aunque no viejo no contaba con los ímpetus de antes, _y él se quería correr_ , una vez más llevó su mano entre sus piernas y le empezó a rodear el pequeño clítoris con el pulgar para hacerla apurar el ritmo. A lo que ella se quejó _alto_ porque no había razón de mantener el silencio. Su cuerpo estremeciendo y la vio erizándose. Deteniéndose y moviéndose en círculos haciendo presión sobre él. “ _¿Te gusta así?_ ” preguntó, una idea viniéndole a la mente.

_“Sí,”_ Sansa se quejó, buscando la boca de él y metiéndole la lengua a la boca para batallar juntas. Sentirlo sonreír contra ella la desarmó. Se fue a quejar cuando los movió pero solo lo hizo para apoyar la espalda contra el espaldar de la cama. No cambiándola de posición.

“Quiero tratar algo…” dijo, y estiro la mano hacia el nochero, abriéndolo y sacando un vibrador inalámbrico que quería utilizar con ella. “Se llama Magic Wand y es un poco más fuerte que el huevito que te di, también hace bastante ruido, por eso no lo había utilizado antes.” La vio asintiendo, tomando su tamaño, le acarició el clítoris, “Es solo para aquí para nada más.”

Lo tomó en su mano, pesándolo y estudiándolo. Lo encendió y escuchó la vibración. Petyr se lo quitó de la mano, remojándose los labios y diciéndole que se echara para atrás un poco, ella lo hizo y el lo colocó sobre su clítoris, las vibraciones siendo bastante fuertes y de inmediato se sintió quejándose y contrayéndose sobre él imposiblemente, lo que lo hizo quejar.

Sansa se sostuvo de él fuertemente, apretando su frente contra el hombro de él, y quejándose bajamente cada vez más, sus musculos internos aprisionándolo fuertemente y haciéndolo enloquecer, lo pervertido de la situación agradandole. 

Le gustaba, no le cabía duda de aquello, por la forma en que se empezó a quejar entre más presión hacía y entre más le subía la intensidad, pronto la sintió moviéndose sobre él, los pezoncitos como piedra y ella quejándose constantemente. Las vibraciones del juguete también afectándolo a él. Y Petyr después de unos momentos notó mayor humedad apareciendo y por la forma en que se estaba quejando lo supo, aumentó la vibración, “Mírame,” le ordenó, y al levantar la cara su rostro de jovencita había desaparecido, se encontraba contorsionado en el más puro placer, totalmente roja mientras daba puros _ay, ay, ungs,_ ay contenidos y se retorcía, “Eso es, te me vas a correr,” la vio cerrando los ojos, “te vas a correr sobre mi poya y te va a encantar. _¿Verdad?_ ” La vio asintiendo constantemente, en sus movimientos ya tomando más de él y empalándose con mayor fuerza y totalmente, cogiéndolo con ganas, aumentó al tope la vibración y apoyó el objeto fuertemente contra ella, sus lloriqueos de placer contenidos aumentando sin parar. La sintió que se fue a retirar pero la sostuvo no dejándola mover.

_“Me voy a orinar!”_ gritó apenada y queriéndose quitar pero se sentía también tan rico.

Petyr se quejó altamente ante sus palabras, _“Déjalo que pase.”_ Iba a tener un squirt y por eso mismo había comprado el objeto. 

_“No!”_ Con aquella vibración familiar Sansa también sabía lo que iba a suceder, era sólo que nunca le había sucedido así, con esta fuerza y violencia, abrió los ojos y lo vio con la mirada oscura y dilatada puesta donde estaban unidos, la sonrisa maldadosa en sus labios. Los vientres de ambos haciendo fuerza.

_“Sí, sí, sí,”_ le susurró, también levantando las caderas y dándole con su poya, “déjalo que pase, te quiero ver corriendo duro mi niña.”

Entre más se contenía más presión sentía, y más rico se sentía también, en su incoherencia y por el placer que esas dos ultimas palabras creaban en ella para probar aflojó la fuerza constante que hacía en su vientre bajo y el mundo explotó entre sus piernas fuerte y constantemente con placer y ganas de orinar. Petyr apoyándole más el juguete no dándole descanso, cuando creía que su orgasmo iba a finalizar él empezaba a moverlo de una forma diferente, siempre con bastante presión, las ganas de orinar no parando, antes volviendo a iniciar, y la sensación era maravillosa, escuchó chapuceo y no puso atención, concentrándose en las sensaciones, lejanamente lo escuchó riéndose y no le importó, antes también se rio mientras su cuerpo se movía por cuenta propia, perdida en su placer. Orgasmo tras orgasmo golpeándola. “Cielos, sí. _Agh, Petyr!_ Que bueno. _Que rico. Sí. No pares._ ”

Para él no era la primera vez que experimentaba con ese tipo de juguetes, pero por la edad de ella creyó que no lo disfrutaría, y con gusto y placer la vio disfrutándolo, _demasiado_. Chorritos dejándola de vez a vez, antes aquello aumentándole a él el placer y el morbo. Sólo se detuvo cuando ella dejó de quejarse y le empezó a pedir que nada más. Quedando echa papilla, cayendo hacia él y abrazándolo mientras escuchaba sus risitas en su cuello. Petyr dejó el jueguete a un lado, la tomó de las caderas y bruscamente los tiró acostados a la cama, él sobre ella, le ubicó las piernas en sus hombros y la dobló en dos. Se la metió de nuevo, penetrándola tan duro y fuerte como había soñado hacerlo desde hacía años. _Como se cogía a una mujer, no a una niña._ Ella cansadamente quejándose bajamente y dejándose, tras el estupor de los orgasmos múltiples que le había dado dejándolo a su brutalidad.

Sansa estaba empezando a salir de su estupor cuando lo sintió empujando cuatro, cinco veces dentro de ella para sentirlo temblar y _corriéndosele adentro._ Quería sentir su cuerpo completamente sobre ella, aplastándola pero aquello no ocurrió, él le hizo las piernas a un lado y se tiró fue contra la cama, bañado en sudor y exhalando fuertemente. Y ella, ella no sabía qué hacer de lo ocurrido. La rodeó con un brazo que le impidió movimiento, diciéndole cochinadas al oído, cochinadas que le gustaban sobre cuán perversa su niña había sido, cuan mojada y apretada había estado, cuanto le había gustado verla squirting por él y cogérsela, y ese tipo de cosas. Lo besó de la misma forma en que él se aventó a besarla, de repente emocionada en cuanto a lo que acababa de pasar. _Por fin le había encantado que Petyr se la cogiera._

La sintió haciendo fuerza con su pequeña lengua contra la suya, y se le comió la boca, no creyendo que ella estuviera tan emocionada por lo acabado de suceder, _un coñito joven dispuesto._

Esa noche Sansa regresó a la casa de sus padres, mucho menos inocente de lo que se marchó. El cuerpo hecho papilla, la mente emocionada y de rato a rato chorreando entre sus piernas así se hubiera bañado antes de regresar, _lo que no la hacía dejar de sentirse placenteramente sucia._

Debía temer lo que habían hecho, pero en vez de eso estaba contenta. Miró a Petyr a su lado, manejando un carro alquilado y parqueándose a tres cuadras de su casa. Él la miró y le sonrió de aquella manera oscura y morbosa que sólo hacía aumentar las mariposas en su estómago. A pesar del dolor en su coñito, él la había cogido dos veces más.

Una acostada boca abajo y levantando el culo mientras le daba desde atrás, el vibrador ubicado entre el colchón y su clítoris. _No sabía que dolor y placer así pudiera existir._ La había avergonzado los sonidos que salían de ella, de su boca, de su humedad, de lo mojada que había dejado la cama después de _correrse a chorros_ como lo llamaba él, diciéndole que eso era bueno, emocionándolo y llamándola su rociadorcita.

La tercera vez fue de pie contra la ventana. Porque él quería que todo el mundo viera, _pero nadie vería nada, no había edificios a su alrededor y ellos estaban en una de las plantas altas de ése._

Y Petyr la había puesto a cuidarse, le gustaba cogérsela sin condón y corrérsele adentro.

Se besaron por última vez y con vergüenza y placer en cuanto se bajó del carro Sansa sintió flujo dejándola de entre las piernas.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sí te gusta la pareja Baelish/Sansa, mejor no leer este capitulo final.

Después de que ella cumplió los 15 años se dejó convencer de dejar a Lyssa. Sus reuniones con Sansa tornándose de tres, cuatro veces a la semana, sino más. Su bolsillo se llevó un golpe con el divorcio y la terminación de los negocios con los Arryn y Stark. Pero aquello no le importaba, había otras partes de donde sacar dinero.

Sansa disfrutaba del sexo con él, y él con ella, en ese aspecto la formó a su gusto. El sexo siendo más que fantástico, _el mejor de su vida._ Y dos, tres años les duró en totalidad la luna de miel a escondidas.

Sus cuentas mermando cada vez más.

No notó a Sansa perdiendo su entusiasmo para con él. Si la notaba creciendo era por su cuerpo desarrollándose más, por su forma de vestir. Porque ahora quería ser más independiente. Por sus gestos cada vez más crecidos y femeninos.

_“Y no, no puedes tener novios. Yo soy el único.”_

_Ella riéndose, “¡No son novios, son amigos!”_

Y poco a poco empezó a ver como se alejaba sin él poder hacer nada, aunque trataba. Pronto él empezó a recordarle de los planes para cuando ella fuera mayor de edad y pudieran marcharse a Essos donde nadie los conocería. Y los ojitos de ella se le alumbrarían de emoción por el par de horas que compartirían juntos y entrelazados. Pero después volvía a sentir que lo hacía a un lado.

_‘No, no puedo, ya tengo planes con mis amigos.’ ‘Hoy no tengo ganas, en eso es sólo en lo que piensas.’ ‘Es la música de moda, lo que pasa es que eres anticuado!’_

Y a Petyr no le agradaba aquello, le agradaba ser el centro de su universo y de sus atenciones como lo fue en esos dos primeros años.

La empezó a seguir sin que ella se diera cuenta, no solo físicamente sino también en las redes _. Todos sus amigos tan jóvenes y bellos como ella._ Parecían llevarse bastante bien. Una foto le llamó la atención, todo el grupo de amigos riéndose a la cámara pero ella en el fondo mirando a uno de los jóvenes a su lado lánguidamente. _Podrick Payne._ No el más apuesto de todo el grupo de amigos cabía notar.

Y lo investigó por las redes. Dando con que no tenía ni un céntimo pero de algun modo se había integrado al grupo selecto de los niños ricos. Lo mandó a investigar también. Nada de preocupación demostrando aquellas investigaciones.

Pero no se preocupaba del todo, ella seguía fascinada con el sexo y con él.

Después de que ella le chupara el pulgar mientras la cogía lenta pero fuertemente en la posición preferida de ella le pasó el dedo por su rincón más recóndito, ella mirándolo por sobre el hombro. Ceño fruncido. Petyr sabía que saliva y jugos vaginales no eran suficiente, pero era lo que tenían en el momento y empezó a acariciarle el ojete. No solo a acariciarlo sino haciendo presión suavemente también, ella unos momentos después quejándose.

Petyr colocó el mentón contra su hombro, tras no negarse su pulgar sobándola firmemente y presionando un poco, lo suficiente para meterle solo la puntica del dedo. Ella exhalando y él viendo la piel de gallina aparecer mientras su poya se sacudía dentro del coñito de ella, “Te gustaría que te la metiera también por aquí?” Le preguntó susurrando y de inmediato la escuchó quejándose bajamente, más alejándose contrariada. “Shhhhh,” la tranquilizó, “no hoy, hay que trabajar en eso,” le dio varios empujoncitos en la vagina, “pero ya estás grandecita para tomarlo.” Ella se volvió a quejar bajamente en placer, Petyr llevó su cara hasta el cuello de ella, mordiéndoselo suavemente, sacando el dedo de dentro de ella y con la otra mano tocándole el clítoris mientras proseguía a cogerla como lo venían haciendo. “Te quiero toda para mí. Que todas tus primeras veces sean conmigo.” Ella se quejó de nuevo, _“¿Me darás tu culito?”_

_“Si no duele.”_

“¿Alguna vez he hecho algo que no te haya encantado?” le preguntó al oído y vio la hizo erizar.

_“…Todo lo que me haces me encanta.”_

* * *

Petyr la verdad anal no era algo que le llamara la atención, demasiado alistamientos, sorpresas indeseadas, pero la idea de que se dejara follar por allí le ponía. Empezó a hacerse familiar con el lugar, besarlo, meterle el dedo, usar lubricante y nada como ver como se hundía en ella su primer tapón anal.

Ella sobre manos y rodillas en la cama, abierta para él, inclinando las caderas, nerviosa, él quejándose cuando la muy descarada se abrió los labios vaginales con dos dedos para que la mirara por dentro, su quejido bajo proporcionó risas de ella. Y sí, _a ella le encantaba que él fuera un pervertido, y poder serlo abiertamente con él también._

Ya no era inocente, ya sabía muy bien lo que hacían.

Volvió a presionar la puntica del tapón y de repente éste dejó sus dedos, introduciéndose por si sólo en el culito de ella, _“Cielos,”_ se escuchó diciendo, su cuerpo entero subiendo de temperatura. Se propuso a acariciarle el clítoris nuevamente, planeando cogérsela con el tapón puesto, “¿Te gusta, mi amor?” preguntó para proseguir a moverle el tapón hacia adentro y hacia afuera, y al ella no contestarle le dio dos nalgadas a las que ella se quejó con placer.

* * *

A ella le celebraron sus dieciseis con una fiesta acorde a su apellido. Aunque muchos decían que ya era una mujer, él sabía que ya hacía bastante que lo era. Fue invitado por los remanentes de negocios con los Aryn y Lissa. Sansa mirándolo y sonriéndose, para ahora ya habiéndose copiado de las sonrisas corrompidas que él tanto le había dado.

Y ellos dos escondiéndose en un closet, besándose suciamente por el par de minutos que se podían robar, y él desviadamente haciéndola usar un tapón por el resto de la noche.

_Ned y Cathelyn podía tomar eso._

* * *

No pasó mucho para que Sansa se encontrara de nuevo en manos y rodillas sobre la cama, culo al aire al tapón haber sido extraído y quejándose bajamente mientras Petyr trataba de introducirse en su hoyito, lentamente y con paciencia. Lubricante abundante alrededor y dentro de ella. “Te sientes tan grande…” se escuchó diciendo con morbo mientras se abría las nalgas para que él tuviera mayor facilidad, pero ni así, sólo esperaba que continuara con la paciencia y no se fuera a dejar llevar.

Miró hacia su culito parado, recibiendo parte de su verga, _“Y tu tan pequeñita…”_

Petyr no se pudo introducir completamente, pero con lo que obtuvo, obtuvo placer y se detuvo a crear un mete y saca corriendo dentro de ella de aquella manera, más por morbo que por placer. Ella al mismo tiempo corriéndose con él mientras jugaba con su clítoris.

* * *

Varias veces se encontraron repitiendo aquel momento. Él tratando de abrirse camino en su interior y cada vez más Sansa sentía parte de él entrando más que la vez anterior. Ella siempre continuando rozándose el clítoris, para olvidar el dolor y fastidio que la sensación le causaba.

La primera vez que Sansa sí vino a disfrutarlo, disfrutarlo con todo fue en un viaje de negocios en el que acompañó a sus padres, Petyr también presente. Ella enterrando la cara en la almohada, sus padres justo en la habitación de al lado.

Petyr bañado en sudor y por fin se sintió apoyando su pelvis contra el traserito de ella. _“Ahí, toda adentro.”_ Le susurró al oído y apoyando sus caderas más contra ella, Sansa quejándose bajamente. Por los próximos minutos simplemente se acostaron de lado, tocándose y besándose mientras ella se acostumbraba, “¿Cómo te sientes?”

“No te muevas todavía.”

En ese viaje todas las noches lo tomó por el culo. Aún le fastidiaba, pero la sensación era de placer también, _demasiado placer,_ pensó enloquecida y enterrando la cara en la almohada, quejándose contra esta, sorprendida de sentir orgasmos llegándole sólo con penetración anal.

Y no eran cualquier tipo de orgasmos.

Petyr se sorprendió la primera vez que sintió un chorro dándole en los muslos, y miró hacia ellos, ella abriendo las piernas más e inclinando sus caderas, y cada vez que él se introducía la sentía temblando, chillando bajamente y un chorro más dejándola. “Mierda,” dijo riéndose bajamente, “ _¡si te encanta!_ ” Contó cinco embestidas y cinco chorros dejándola. _Era una descarada._ Cuando vio que no le pudo sacar más se acostó sobre ella, dejándola descansar, “¿Te pone que tus padres estén en la otra habitación sin sber lo que su niña está haciendo, cierto?”

Avergonzada le asintió.

* * *

Se graduó del colegio, y se marchó un año a recorrer el mundo, ni siquiera invitándolo, _que era lo menos que podía hacer así ambos supieran que no podría._ Las imágenes que colocaba en sus redes sociales no alarmándolo. Y hablaba con ella cuando podía. 

Dos semanas antes de regresar arreglaron que ella se quedara en Essos a escondidas de su familia. Así ocurrió, obteniendo sus primeras vacaciones juntos donde eran desconocidos y se podían dejar ver. Petyr le presentó la casa que había comprado para ellos, no era una mansión, como Invernalia, ni la casa de su tía, pero era grande y tenía todas las acomodaciones a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. LA vio sorprendida por unos instantes, casi confundida, pero le recordó que esos _siempre_ habían sido los planes, y que él siempre le había hablado con la verdad. Y ella tan solo le sonrió después de unos momentos, diciéndole que lo sabía, solo que la había sorprendido y que le mostrara todo.

Se enceraron prácticamente por dos semanas a hacer el amor desenfrenadamente y sin parar. Bautizando cada habitación, cada mueble.

Y Petyr no la sintió volviendo a tener dudas.

Todo estuvo bien, hasta que se marchó para la universidad.

Ahí fue cuando todo se empezó a deteriorar. _Ya le quedaba más difícil extender sus lazos hacía ella._

_´No quiero.’_

“Eres tan aburrido, coger es lo único que quieres hacer. Vamos a dar un paseo.”

“Bien que te gusta coger.” Le respondió. _“¿O es que ya ahi alguien más que te lo está haciendo?”_ La vio sonrojarse ante eso y prontamente le sacó otro problema.

Y redes sociales de nuevo. Y otra imagen, un karaoke, el grupo de amigos, ella sentada encima de la pierna de un joven, la mano de él en el hombro de ella mientras todos se reían obviamente embriagados. 

Y el rostro le era familiar _Podrick Payne._

Y hacían años de los años desde que descubrió ese nombre. _¿Llevaba todo ese tiempo tonteando con ese niñato?_ _¿Engañándolo con él?_ Infinidad de fotos en redes sociales de ellos dos siendo amistosos, pero nada que pudiera dar paso a más. Payne con bastantes mujeres diferentes, noviecitas de veranos y fines de semana. Y por las fotos era obvio que atención femenina era lo que le sobraba.

_Y Sansa no sería tan estúpida para cambiarlo a él por un don nadie, ¿verdad?_

Otra investigación sobre el hombre. Era un mujeriego. Habilidoso en la cama. Tenía una verga grande. Era respetuoso con las mujeres asi cambiara de novias como cambiar de camisetas. En el círculo de amigos se decía que Pod andaba con tanta mujer porque Sansa no le prestaba atención. Y ni una sola persona que dijera una sola cosa mal de él, lo peor era lo promiscuo.

Para Petyr lo peor fue cuando Sansa lo empezó a evadir cada vez más. No le contestaba el teléfono y cuando lo hacía lo hacía de malas ganas y cortantemente. No queriendo enfrentarlo y colgándole cuando el buscaba razones a su forma de ser.

Cuando Petyr quiso averiguar más invitó a comer a Lysa, sacando como excusa un negocio que le quería proponer. Ahí se dio cuenta que Sansa llevaba años en una aparente racha rebelde, que sus padres la descubrieron saliendo con un hombre trece años mayor y con una actitud del demonio, Sandor Clagane, y que se lo habían espantado rapidito y de paso la enviaron al psicólogo. _Niña rica y mimada, quien nadie le dice que no y cuando se le dice que no se enloquece. Lo sé, lo sé, es mi sobrina, pero es que los jóvenes de hoy en día…_ Con esas palabras de Lysa dio por terminado el tema, y él no quiso presionar.

Por supuesto que averiguó por el tal Sandor Clagane y su boca fue a dar al piso cuando vio el numerito de persona que era, motociclista, gigante, medio desfigurado pero atractivo. Y mandó de nuevo a un investigador. Con lo que éste dio era mejor no haberlo dado. ¿Con qué clase de persona se había metido Sansa? ¿Dónde lo había conocido?

Le escribió preguntándole sobre el hombre, pero ella vio el mensaje y no le respondió. _No le volvió a responder._

Lo que aumentó su enojo. Cada vez haciéndole preguntas más imprudentes por el teléfono, si su preferencia eran los hombres mayores, si jugaba a la inocente con él también, si le gustó cogérselo. Que seguramente sí porque el hombre era un animal y la trataría como uno.

Petyr no notó que en sus mensajes reflejaba sus propias dudas.

Cuando ella vino a la ciudad a visitar a sus padres y se dio cuenta estuvo al acecho para interceptarla, y de hecho tuvo que avergonzara en la calle haciéndole un show para que se dignara a marcharse con él y darle explicaciones.

Y volvieron al apartamento.

Donde se dio cuenta que ella terminó las cosas entre ellos sin avisarle _, “Eso me pasa por meterme con niñatas-”_

Y ahí fue donde ella estalló, diciéndole que ahora que estaba grande sabía muy bien lo bajo que él había sido de meterse con ella cuando era una preadolescente, que por eso es que iba al psicólogo, habló del daño que le había hecho. Y una pelea entre ellos se dio, ella ya no callándose como antes cuando hacía lo que él le pedía,

“Pero si te gustaba! No te hagas la inocente!”

“Me da asco. Asco! Y conténtate con que no le digo a mis padres o a la policía como te aprovechaste de mí…”

Se sonrió con desprecio, “Entonces se enterarían cuan pervertida es su hijita.” La aprisionó contra la pared al ver que se iba a atrever a marcharse y dejando hablando solo. “Y ese Clegan? desde cuando me estuviste engañando, yo creería que tendrías mejor gusto, pero mira que saliste bien puta.”

Sí, ella había estado interesada en Sandor porque era todo lo que Petyr no era, pero nada había pasado allí, no porque él no quisiera, sino porque no tuvieran oportunidad. Arya le contó a sus padres. Y Sansa enterró el cuchillo en la herida, mintiendo y diciéndole a Petyr que sí, que se había abierto de piernas para éste y que le había encantado su hombría, que se lo hacía mejor que él, disfrutar como nunca, que no había necesidad de comparar y absurdamente vio que aquello a Petyr le dolió. _Bien! Él ya le había hecho bastante daño ella podía devolvérselo._ _“No me vuelvas a buscar!” y aprovechó para marcharse._

_Por supuesto que la volvió a buscar._ Pero ella lo rechazó siempre.

Petyr volvió a buscar a Lyssa para tener más acceso a Sansa, pero Sansa se enteró porque de algún modo una tarde Lyssa enojada le mostró una foto en su celular, el cogiéndose a una obvia niña/jovencita menor de edad, desde atrás y en varias posiciones descaradas, la falta de curvas lo decía todo, y la foto había sido elegida y cortada para que no se viera la identidad de la joven, el color de cabello, también había sido arreglada para quitar los lunares de la espalda de Sansa.

Lyssa asqueada, y haciéndole un show. Él preocupado preguntándole quien le había enviado el archivo y a quien más se lo había mostrado. Venía de anónimo. Y Lyssa era estúpida, pero no tan estúpida para convencerla de que era una mujer mayor de edad y que esa era tan solo su contextura. 

Siete meses después coincidió a propósito en un bar con Sansa a altas horas de la noche. Petyr se sonrió cuando la vio mirando de pies a cabeza a su acompañante, juzgándola con la mirada. _Una réplica pobre de ella._ Ella con sus amigos fingiendo no prestarle atención, y cuando la vio que fue a ir al baño se preparó a interceptarla, pero lo vio acercándose y aquello pareció desconcertarla.

La vio caminando hasta el grupo de amigos, hacia el tal _Podrick Payne_ , ella diciéndole algo al oído para él tomarla de la muñeca y después la mano para marcharse juntos. En un afán los siguió pero fue cuidadoso de no hacer show cerca al bar, viéndolos caminar, la mano del hombre en el hombro de ella y calmándola, besándola en la cabeza, se dirigió a ellos dos cuadras después cuando los vio a punto de montarse en un carro.

La pelea que se vino no fue algo que creyó sucedería. En su mente solo estaba hacerle reclamos a ella, echarle en cara su traición, dejarle saber a ese papanatas que ella era una basura, y cuan recorrida era. El joven estaba bebido lo podía ver en sus ojos descoordinados, ella también, y le pareció que sería sencillo vencerlo en una pelea que escalaba a gritos rápidamente. Cuando le recordó a Sansa como se le corría a chorros cuando se la cogía por el culo fue la gota que rebasó el vaso. No se vio venir los golpes que le cayeron encima, ni siquiera supo cómo defenderse, el hombre partiéndole todo mientras Sansa no lo detenía. Gritándole que se alejara de ella, que debía matarlo por todo lo que le había hecho, que era un puerco y que ella en ese tiempo era una niña que no sabía lo que había estado haciendo.

_“A ella le encantaba.”_ Petyr contestó tosiendo sangre, _“Pregúntale.”_

Petyr se despertó en el hospital varios días después. Lo encontraron unos borrachos sólo y medio muerto.

En el no encontraron documento alguno y estaba ingresado como Jon Doe.

Y en su mente ya todo el rompecabezas estaba armado al recordar las palabras de Podrick Payne. Sansa había confiado en él desde años atrás, desde incluso ser menor de edad. Fue _él_ quien trató de meterle razón a la cabeza de que el hombre mayor que veía se aprovechaba de ella. _Y la convenció de eso._ Ella empezó a visitar a un psicólogo voluntairamente, uno diferente al que sus padres le pondrían después, y fue en ese momento en que el castillo de Naipes que había armado alrededor de ella y para ambos se empezó a derrumbar.

Mientras estuvo en coma nadie supo de su identidad. Se le había dado como un robo que salió mal. Y robo hubo, aunque aquello no se le pasó por la mente hasta que no fue a hacer bloquear sus tarjetas.

Considerables montos de dinero faltaban en todas. Sus inversiones habiendo sido vendidas. Y no la consideró a ella como culpable hasta que no recordó ella tenía casi todos sus accesos.

Y había sido un robo, pero le dejaron el teléfono, cuando le escribió preguntándole que había hecho ella no le contestó con palabras, simplemente mandándole notas de periódicos en ingles y otros idiomas de alrededor del mundo sobre altas donaciones anónimas a beneficiencias hacia la violencia infantil, el abuso de mujeres.

Lo único que ella escribió fue: _países donde no se rastrean dineros y no les importa de donde porvienen esos dineros sin escrupulos._ No te preocupes, te dejé algo.

Petyr por desconfiado no tenía contadores, y cuando unio todos sus activos la suma irrisoria lo hizo reir para después aventar el plato de comida contra la pared.

Era una suma considerable, pero no una como para el llevar el estilo de vida alque estaba acostumbrado.

En sus tres meses de estadía en la clínica ella no lo vino a visitar. Nadie lo hizo, ni siquiera Robin.

Sólo obtuvo un mensaje adicional de Sansa, si le colocaba cargos a Pod ella se encargaría de hundirlo como pedófilo pues pruebas era lo que le sobraban. Si un accidente le pasaba a Pod, o lo echaban de su trabajo daría por hecho que él estaba detrás del incidente así que era mejor que no tratara nada. 

Él le escribía, a veces airado, y amenazándola, otras pidiéndole que viniera a visitarlo. Que la necesitaba. Que su amor no había sido puro pero si había sido amor. Que el dinero no era inconveniente, el sabía como hacerlo aparecer de la nada. Le tomó semana y media caer en cuenta que ella no leía sus mensajes, y una mirada a la última vez que estuvo en línea fue saber que cambió su número telefónico. Cortando contacto con él también de esta forma.

Su habilidad mental tampoco siendo la de antes.

Una vez afuera del hospital ella ya se había graduado, y se fue a vivir con ese bueno para nada. Sabía que si la hacía recordar cuan bien lo pasaban juntos ella le daría otra oportunidad. Obsesionado pagó para colocar micrófonos y cámaras en el apartamento de ella. Solo para descubrir que ella y Payne no estaban juntos _juntos._ El tal Podrick era su amigo y confidente. Quien le daba animos para no pensar en él cuando invariablemente le entraba en la cabeza. Eso sí, Sansa no le contaba al hombre cuando él trataba de interceptarla en la calle pidiendo que hablaran, y Petyr era cuidadoso de hacerlo cuando sabía el hombre no estaría en los alrededores.

Sansa se negaba siempre.

Incluso no importándole que el tal Podrick lo dejó medio lisiado al haberle roto la cadera y ahora tener que usar bastón para caminar cojeante.

Pasado casi un año le sacó la madre a ella, y ella misma usando sus palabras le gritó que no le interesaban los viejos lisiados y que se la sacara de la cabeza. Petyr en un error trató de forzarla justo en el pasillo del edificio para hacerle recordar cuanto le gustaba, pero ella logró escaparse tras dejarse dedear, aunque por el afán del momento no recordaba si a ella le gustó o si llegó hasta eso porque su mente a veces le jugaba malas pasadas.

Esa noche supo que lo arruinó todo cuando ella llorando y tomando le contó a Payne lo sucedido, luego riéndose diciendo que ahora sí se lo podía sacar de la cabeza si se le ocurría caer tan bajo. Oyó a Payne amenazarlo de muerte, y ella acallándolo, diciéndole que no se merecía pasar por la cárcel por esa basura.

Petyr recordando una cámara en el pasillo del edificio revisó y vio que aunque sí había tratado de abusar de ella, no la había ni siquiera masturbado. Ella se lo quitó fácilmente de encima.

Varios meses después él ya colocaba el audio del apartamento como sonido de fondo, y después de dos días de silencio total los vio regresar al apartamento después de un paseo de fin de semana. Se habían marchado como amigos y confidentes, pero regresaron como algo más…Ambos yendo directamente a la habitación de ella.

Le gustaría decir que no vio ni escuchó todo lo que hacían y decían, pero lo hizo, los celos y la envidia carcomiendolo ante lso quejidos de placer de ambos. También vio los videos.

El tal Podrick parecía hábil en la cama y ella encantarle.

Petyr si sabía algo era darse por vencido.

Más no tomar aquello con honor.

Fue fácil recoger imágenes, videos, audios, del bacanal que tenían. Y pagó una cantidad considerable de dinero para hacer un video porno que la arruinaría a ella y la imagen de su familia.

Lo entregó a varios medios, y se marchó para Essos.

Mediante ips podía estar atento a los audios y videos desde la distancia, y supo Sansa fue informada del video porque la escuchó hablando con Podrick y echándole la culpa a él, solo para tener al idiota ese calmandola con palabras de cariño, diciéndole que nunca la lastimaría y que la adoraba y que tenían que averiguar de donde habían sacado el video, porque ciertamente él no había sido.

Y después de ellos dejar el apartamento completo silencio, ni imagen.

Talvez debió de haberse quedado en Westeros. Porque nada nunca salió a la luz. Los Stark seguramente fueron informados y pagaron para la destrucción de la cinta y acallaron todo.

Años después, y en Essos vio en una nota social amarillista que Sansa Stark, de los Stark del Norte, contrajo nupcias muy por debajo de su status social con _Podrick Payne._ Reconocido don nadie, mujeriego, y ahora caza fortunas. Y la noticia continuaba con ironía sobre cuanto duraría aquel matrimonio. _Máximo un año_. Pero sí algo había que darles es que hacían una bonita pareja y que era hasta romántico que se conocieran desde adolescentes y se gustaran pero que ninguno hiciera el primer movimiento.

El periódico tenía cuatro años, y él para ahora sabía por las redes sociales, que a Podrick y Sansa les iba de maravilla, parecían felices, enamorados, y ella esperaba su primer bebé. 

Mientras él estaba en la casa que le había comprado a ella, solo, infeliz y quebrado.

Olvidado por todos.

_Pero seguramente no por ella, ella nunca lo podría olvidar._


End file.
